A Goa'uld's Life Old
by Respite88
Summary: A new version has been posted, you can find it on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**THERE IS A NEW VERSION OF THIS STORY, CHECK MY PROFILE FOR THE NEW VERSION!**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 1**

Shock, anger, and sorrow are just a few of the emotions that go through me as I gaze at what was once Hogwarts, the home of the resistance against Voldemort for the last seven years of my life. At the end of my fifth year, I was tricked into going to the Department of Mysteries to try and save my godfather, who, at the time, I thought was there being tortured. Unfortunately, it was a trap that cost many good people their lives, including my godfather. After that, Voldemort quickly rose up and took control of the Ministry and everyone who opposed him was either executed or managed to take up shelter at Hogwarts castle. Over the years I have quickly grown in power and skill, I have developed an affinity for the Dark Arts in particular. I just returned from a meeting with a contact who didn't show up; he was supposed to have information on one of Voldemort's safe houses. Now, as I return to Hogwarts, all I see are the bodies of friends and loved ones lying about. A movement from the Whomping Willow has me glancing toward it, and I notice the body of Dumbledore speared upon one of its branches.

Anger is now the primary emotion coursing through my veins; I decide that it is going to end tonight, one way or another.

"I'm coming for you Tom."

* * *

With a twitch of my wand the Death Eater ahead of me is blasted into the wall with a sickening crunch. I barely spare the thing, with the now broken neck, a glance as I step over it into the elevators that lead to the Department of Mysteries. As the elevator starts to open at my stop I can't stop the twitch of my lips when an all too familiar deathly green light is the first thing I notice coming my way. With a slight movement of my head, I cause it to miss its target and slam into the back of the elevator with a small bang. Slowly stepping out into the hallway, the same color of light flies out of my wand, but, unlike the other, mine hits its intended target that then crumples to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. My enhanced senses, gained from many complex rituals, alert me to another Death Eater coming around the corner at my back. With inhuman reflexes I twirl around and a Cruciatus strikes the unfortunate follower of Voldemort that tried to sneak up on me.

"Where is he?" I ask as I release the torture curse placed upon him.

"I don't know," is the reply I get from the blubbering worm of a man lying below me.

I sigh as I simply level my wand at him and whisper "_Legilimens_."

With my question now answered I allow a small amount of pity for the man below me to form, but with a shake of my head I slam that weakness aside and end the man's life with a silent "_Avada Kedavra._"

Knowing which room my target is in, I set off to the Death Chamber.

"I've been waiting for you Harry." I hear as I step into the chamber.

"If you were planning to jump into the Veil, then you didn't need to wait on my account, Tom." I reply as I stare hard into the red eyes of a creature so hideous it doesn't deserve to be called a man anymore.

The small flash of anger in Voldemort's eyes is the only warning I get before huge jagged rocks shoot out of the ground towards me. With a twirl of my wand the rocks crumble into dust, and a shove of my left hand sends a bone breaker flying towards my opponent. After my spell is almost lazily smacked aside like an annoying fly, a basilisk of fire shoots out of Voldemort's wand and comes crashing down on my head. With a shield protecting me from the flames, I push and send the flames shooting away from me. Before my opponent sends another spell, iron javelins are conjured at high speeds toward my enemy and subsequently banished.

Soon the fight becomes almost equal as we trade spell for spell, but I can tell that I am slowly being pushed back towards the Veil. I grit my teeth as a spell hits my wand and explodes from the impact, cutting up my hand with it. I can't manage to stop a grunt of pain from escaping me as I feel myself blasted backwards through the air. With a snarl of fury, my magic lashes out at everything around me, but that fury turns to shock when I land in the Veil of Death. Two red orbs filled with gleeful triumph are the last things I see of this reality as a pain worse than anything I have ever experienced consumes me as my very being is ripped from my body.

The first thing that crosses my mind as I finally regain my bearings is "I have no feet." The second thing I notice is sand in every direction. If I were able, I would be sneering at the realization that I'm a spirit without a body, just like Voldemort was, so many years ago. A loud squawk has me glancing up where I notice a tawny eagle flying overhead. With an idea already forming in my mind I can't help but think that I have always liked to fly.

* * *

After two days of flying north while following a river that I happened upon soon after I arrived, I notice what appears to be a half finished pyramid in the distance. Knowing that there is a good chance of humans being in the area, I can't help feeling relieved knowing I will soon be able to get out of this body and into a human one. Not that I don't love being able to soar through the skies, but I can already feel this body starting to deteriorate, and a human body would be able to sustain me for a much longer length of time. I hope to find a magical body to possess, but I seriously doubt it will happen. Wherever I am, I can tell it's not my world. When I extend my senses, searching for anything magical, everything just feels so empty.

I soon come upon what appears to be an old Egyptian palace surrounded by buildings made up of what appears to be bricks made out of mud and straw. Placed on a platform right in front of the palace is a round metal archway of some kind with four guards wearing metal, bird-like helmets and holding weird staves. Knowing that the palace will be the place to acquire a host that has an idea of what's going on in the world, I leave the body of this eagle and fall to the ground while the eagle manages to regain its senses and fly away in the opposite direction.

I glide up the steps, invisible to the guards around me. Unlike the previous ones, these guards are not wearing helmets, and I notice what appears to be something similar to the symbol for the Ancient Egyptian god, Ra, tattooed on their foreheads in a dark black ink.

"Jaffa Kree" I hear behind me and all of the guards around suddenly stand straighter than I thought was possible. As I look upon the being that caused such a reaction I can't help but notice he looks a little similar to how I did, although his hair is a few shades darker and his eyes a little bit lighter. The man gazes at the guards with a smirk on his face and then his eyes flash a bright golden color.

"I've found my newest host." I muse as I watch the man continue on his way up the steps and into the palace.

I follow the man to a large throne room where a young boy is seated. The man gets down on one knee and starts to speak in a language I have never heard before while the child simply stares on. Finally the child's eyes flash as well and he says something to the man which causes my future host's eyes to widen. Assuming that my soon-to-be host has been rewarded and isn't about to be executed, I sit back and wait for him to leave to a place where he will be alone.

Soon the man is led down a hallway by a guard with the same tattoo as the others, except in silver ink instead of black. They eventually come to a door which opens to show a lavish bedroom the size of a small house.

After the guard leaves, I approach the man before me and focus my will to force myself inside of his body. I feel confused when I encounter not one but two minds already inhabiting this body. After some searching, I find that the original mind is already so broken that it is nothing more than an afterthought, but the other, more powerful mind, comes from what appears to be some kind of serpent wrapped round the spinal cord and attached to the brain stem of the host. After some probing of the serpent, I come to believe that this being has a very advanced biology and it may be able to sustain me without the body eventually deteriorating from the effects of my magic and soul. So, after preparing myself, I enter the mind of the serpent and attempt to overcome it. This creature, however, seems to have a will to almost match my own, and I find I am not able to overcome it, but it's too late to flee now. With a growing desperation I lash out with my remaining power and latch onto this creature's very being and drag it into me. With pain that rivals the Cruciatus our two consciousnesses are fused together into one.

While this battle happens, the man falls to the ground and lies still except for the occasional twitch of a finger or toe. Finally, after what seems to be a lifetime but is only a couple minutes, the man's eyes flutter open and he shakily makes his way to his feet. The man flexes his muscles and moves his fingers as a small smirk appears on his lips. Finally, the man raises his head and his bright green eyes flash.

* * *

It's been two days since the fusion of the wizard and Goa'uld when the jaffa known as Mal'alak knocks on the beings temporary chambers in the Supreme System Lord Ra's Palace on the planet known by all Goa'uld as Tau'ri.

"Kree Jaffa." I say as I untangle myself from the young human slave I occupied myself with the night before. ""I hope, for your sake, this disruption is important."?" I say as I get dressed and slip on my Kara'Kesh. Of course, I doubt I could get away with harming him considering he has Ra's symbol in silver on his forehead, which marks him as a jaffa of high standing compared to the average jaffa.

"My God requests that you join Him in His throne room before your departure, My Lord." The jaffa says to me in a voice that easily expresses that this "request" is nothing less than a demand.

"Lead the way." I follow him out the door, giving only a glance to the young woman still lying in the bed behind me. "Oh well," I think, there will be plenty more slaves in the future. It is one of the perks of being a current favorite of Ra.

We arrive at the throne room which is empty except for Ra and his two consorts Hathor and Egeria.

"Leave us Mal'alak." Ra's child-like voice says. The jaffa bows his head, walks out of the throne room, and closes the doors behind him.

As soon as the doors shut, I get down on one knee, put my right arm over my chest, and slightly bow my head while I examine the three figures in front of me.

Ra is in the body of a young boy who appears to be fifteen years of age. He has blond hair and sharp blue eyes. He is wearing an open blue and golden robe made out of the finest silk, a white silk skirt around his waist, a large gaudy gold necklace, sandals lined with jewels, and a Kara'Kesh on both hand.

Hathor is a tall redheaded beauty who wears the least amount of clothing possible. With her outfit revealing many pieces of skin, leaving little to the imagination, there is little doubt why she is called the goddess of love.

Egeria has blond hair and is dressed in a modest white silk robe. As I allow my senses to pass over them, though, I'm barely able to hide my surprise when I discover that Egeria isn't the only dominate mind in her host's body. A Goa'uld that doesn't just suppress the host mind, but actually blends together with the host is unheard of. Even if my host's mind wasn't already "brain dead" I wouldn't do such a thing. She better hope Ra doesn't figure it out or there will be hell to pay for her. With this new knowledge of Egeria I will have to make sure I keep my eyes on her in the future.

"Rise, Raiden." Ra says.

"You requested my presence, My Lord." I say as I straighten up. I make sure not to look Ra in the eyes; he would perceive it as a challenge if I did such a thing.

With a wave of his hand, Egeria walks forward and hands me a palm-sized tablet.

"A gate address, My Lord?" I say as I gaze at the tablet.

"A reward for your creation of the Brainwashing device" he explains, referring to a device that allows the Goa'uld to brainwash their foes into believing what they wish them to believe and act as agents for them. I created it and delivered it the day before the "fusion" between Harry Potter the Wizard and Raiden the Goa'uld occurred.

"The planet that address is to is now yours to do with as you wish for as long as you continue to serve in my name" Ra states. "A Ha'tak, two Al'kesh, four Tel'tak, and a dozen death gliders are also being sent to the planet for your use."

I can't stop from raising my eyebrows in surprise at Ra's words.

"I thank you My Lord, this is a most magnificent gift," I sneer internally at all this groveling I am forced to do, but staying on Ra's good side right now is the best way to gain power in the galaxy.

"I am a generous god to those who serve me faithfully," is his reply and with a wave of his hand, which I know to be a dismissal, I make my way out of the palace and toward the Chappa'ai.

As I step through the Chappa'ai, I am greeted by a group of jaffa that immediately falls to one knee and bow their heads to me.

"Step forward, leader of these jaffa."

"As you command, My Lord" A jaffa, who appears to be in his earlier one-hundreds, replies.

"What is your name Jaffa?"

"Rik'e, My Lord."

I look around and see flat grassy plains all around with only a few buildings. In the distance I can see some mountains and what appears to be a small lake.

"Well Rik'e, come with me; we have a lot of work to do." I say with a small smile on my face as I gaze around at the planet that will start my empire.

* * *

**Now I am going to answer some of the reviewer's questions.**

**To Bob who asked if Harry is going to be evil: That will be mostly up to you because while he will do some very evil things he won't be doing them for some kind of sick pleasure. There will always be a reason for the evil things he does. He isn't going to burn a random civilization down for the simple reason that it would be "fun".**

**To Macsammy who asked what time period this is set in : Harry arrives in 3,017 B.C. however, this isn't mentioned in the story because of the fact that egyptian calenders are so iffy in those times and the B.C. calender didn't become in use untill 525 A.D.**

**To Unknown who asked if Harry is in control or not: Yes and no because Harry and the goa'uld Raiden ended up getting "fused" together into one being. Remeber Harry was without a body but when they fused together they became one being inside the goa'uld symbiote. Harry+Raiden= Brand new goa'uld**

**To Genobeast im going to try to aswer your questions in order: The fact that Harry's spirit got shot to another reality instad of just "passing on" was a fluke. The viel of death is still a big mystery to wizards I was planning on it being a "defective" quantum mirror which he will realise sometime in the future when he encounters another and has a chance to study it.  
He is still on Earth (Tau'ri is just the goa'uld name for it), the reason he isn't in London and why he is in a dfferent time period is because of the multiverse theory, parallel timeline theory and the theory that says that in some alternate universes time seems to go slower in some and faster in other. Like say a year passed in one reality but in another 100 years had passed.  
The reason he went for the subordinate and not the ruler was because he didn't plan for that new body to be permanent. He was expecting to use that host to learn what he could about the world for as long as it could last till it started to deteriorate.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think! Also I'm open to any ideas you want to put forward just put them in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate:Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**I would like to thank my very skilled beta for all their help.  
**

**I answered some reviewers questions at the bottom of chapter 1.  
**

**The mark for Harry/Raiden's jaffa is currently my profile avatar for those of you who want to see it.  
**

* * *

**A Goa'ulds Life**

**Chapter 2**

It's been three years since I have stepped foot onto the planet now known as Hak'Rai which means, simply, "home star" in Goa'uld. Growth has been very slow in those three years, but the area around the Stargate now features buildings made of sturdy metals and many factories that are up and running. Looming over the small village is a small palace made out of a bluish metallic substance, an alloy made from trinium and naquadah. Three more Ha'tak, two Al'kesh, seven Tel'tak, and eighteen Death Gliders have been acquired as well, which totals four Ha'tak, four Al'kesh, eleven Tel'tak, and thirty Death Gliders now under Raiden's control.

Much of my first year on the planet was spent setting up residential and industrial structures while also acquiring more human slaves and jaffa to make the planet self sufficient. Included in the new structures is a large shipyard that oversees the construction of ships, like the new Ha'tak currently in progress. The shipyard also houses all of the ships that are not in immediate use.

I also took DNA from my first host to grow a new body that is empty of its own consciousness to be used as a more permanent host. Performing minor changes to the DNA's base code enabled me to be almost identical to my previous appearance as Harry Potter. Any objections the jaffa may have had when I ordered them to burn the old body was easily silenced by a flash of my eyes.

Over the course of my first three years, I have tested my new body's capacity for magic, and discovered something rather surprising. The naquadah in my bloodstream gives me a small boost in power and an unprecedented amount of control when it comes to wandless magic. Considering my last wand had been destroyed before my arrival in this reality and the obvious lack of wandmakers nearby, I finds this discovery to be pleasantly convenient. Effects from my previous rituals still seem to be with me, including boosts in strength, speed, reflexes, quickened healing, and senses. Combined with the natural advantages of a symbiote, I am now likely the most powerful Goa'uld in the galaxy. The power, however, is not limitless. While spells that draw power exclusively from within seem to work, anything that draws any amount of power from the surroundings won't. Things like runes, warding, rituals, enchantments, and etcetera, are now completely useless.

* * *

I am seated in the throne room of my palace when my First Prime, Rik'e, who now sports a golden symbol of a Tomoe with a small lightning bolt in the middle, comes rushing through the entrance.

"Speak of what has you in such a hurry Rik'e."

The jaffa only takes time to bow down before he speaks, "A jaffa wearing the mark of Shesmu is demanding an audience with you my Lord."

"Send him in." I wonder what this jaffa could possible want to say. Shesmu is a minor Goa'uld, like myself, who has little love for me since he found out I was given a planet extremely close to his. While Shesmu only has one planet, like myself, he has, to my knowledge, over thirteen Ha'tak in his fleet and could easily overwhelm my forces; being on Ra's good side has offered me a small amount of protection for the last few years, but I know that if Shesmu and I went to war, Ra would offer me no help and would simply let the best Goa'uld win.

A rather pathetic looking jaffa enters my throne room and I flash my eyes in anger when he doesn't even bow down before me.

"I have come with a message from the one true god Shesmu. My god says that you have one day to surrender to him or be destroyed."

I nod at the jaffa behind him and they immediately stun him and drag him out of the throne room and down the hall. I look toward my First Prime as I muse aloud "Now is as good a time as any to see how effective the Brainwashing Device really is."

* * *

A jaffa steps out of the Chappa'ai and sneers at the jaffa bearing the mark of Shesmu, even though he himself wears the same mark he knows his is only skin deep and that he serves a true God.

"I have returned from doing my god's will and must speak with Shesmu immediately." The jaffa says trying to portray as much urgency into hs voice as possible. As he is rushed to Shesmu's dwelling, he can't stop the excitement coursing through his body as he anticipates the reward his real god will bestow upon him once he completes his mission.

"Speak." Shesmu commands, of the jaffa, with his most loyal servants all around them.

"All hail Raiden, the one true god!"

Shesmu's eyes flash in anger at the jaffa's words and, before Shesmu so much as opens his mouth, the jaffa detonates the naquadah bomb he has hidden under his breastplate.

* * *

I smile as I watch the Stargate engage to bring another batch of jaffa, slaves, and supplies through from what was once Shesmu's world. Immediately after I "banished" the false god I went to the planet and "liberated" the population, showing them the error of their ways. I decide that, instead of having settlements on both planets, I would send everything and everyone back to Hak'Rai and turn the other planet into one huge mine. Shesmu's planet, while mostly covered in desert and not very suited for a growing civilization, was rich in metals including naquadah and trinium.

"My Lord all of the ships that once belonged to the false god Shesmu will be arriving within the hour." Shesmu's former First Prime informs me. He was fortunate that other duties took him away from his God's side when the bomb went off.

"Good." I know that he isn't loyal to me, yet, but he appears to be a very capable warrior and I would rather not have to execute him for disloyalty. I decide I'll do a little magic in front of him. It is a risk; if other Goa'uld find out that I am capable of magic, they will be all over my little planet within days, but it is a risk I am willing to take for the loyalty of this strong warrior.

"Jaffa stand before me." I command. I reach up with my hand and, with a small push of magic, the symbol on his forehead changes into a black symbol worn by my own jaffa. Normally this would be done by cutting out the tattoo of the jaffa, healing the skin, and then applying the new tattoo. "Check your reflection, and then get back to work."

I notice ships start to descend from the atmosphere and head over to the shipyards to land for inspection. Repairs will need to be done before they are actually used for my own personnel needs. I now have twenty-one Ha'tak, thirty Al'kesh, forty-nine Tel'tak, seven dozen Death Gliders, and four troopships. I now have enough forces that I can start with the next phase of my plan for galactic power.

"Rik'e, Kree!" I call to my First Prime. "Prepare five Ha'tak each with six Death Gliders, ten Al'kesh, nineteen Tel'tak, and one troopship for an exploration mission outside of Goa'uld controlled space. Send a Stargate with them as well; I want them to find an uninhabited planet, off the known map of Stargates, over two years away from any Goa'uld stronghold at hyperdrive speed, in a system with an abundance of natural resources.

"That's the basics; we will discuss this more later this evening when you join me for dinner at the palace."

Later that evening as I am sitting down to a small feast, I nod to my First Prime and tell him to speak any questions he has.

"What is the reasoning for these explorations mission my Lord?"

"Simple Rik'e, it's to find a new home world. This world is deep in Ra's territory and I desire a place where we can grow in power without annoying interruptions from other Goa'uld. The worlds along the outer rim of the galaxy are not under Goa'uld control, and are ruled only by going through the Stargate. The time it takes to get a starship out there discourages any major attacks to that area of space. We would be protected for a while by the slow speed of Goa'uld hyperdrives."

I'm tempted to tell him that the Goa'uld are not gods and to explain what we really are, but I decide it would be best to wait until I am positive I can make them believe I am a true God, even after knowing what the Goa'uld truly are. Besides, if Ra or another System Lord found out I was telling Goa'uld secrets, they wouldn't hesitate to turn this entire planet into glass.

* * *

It's been two weeks since the exploration mission set off into unexplored space. In that time the new jaffa and slaves have settled in very well, due in large part to the improved treatment and living that they experience here. I may be a Goa'uld bent on galactic domination, but I still wish to make sure those who serve me are healthy and content with their lives. Most Goa'uld rule with fear and respect, but I believe a little care added to the mix would truly earn the devotion of my subjects. That's something I learned from Dumbledore after seeing how loyal he could make someone. In the war against Voldemort, people would jump in front of killing curses for the man without hesitation, and that is something I want to instill in my subjects.

My musings are interrupted by a young jaffa nervously bowing before me.

"There is no need to be nervous before me, if you have done nothing wrong Par'ak."

I get a sense of satisfaction when I see the widening of his eyes and amazement appears on his face.

"My God is truly all knowing to know the name of a lowly jaffa such as I." His words bring even more satisfaction. In truth, I simply plucked his name from his head when he came before me (legilimency is such a useful skill even if I haven't managed to read the mind of a Goa'uld with it. A Goa'uld's control of their own mind and that of their host is amazing; it's like trying to get inside a fortress with a small hammer).

"A message has come from Tau'ri my Lord: Ra requests your presence at his palace as soon as possible."

A frown crosses my face as I wonder what Ra could possibly want that would require me to come to Tau'ri in person. I doubt it will be anything bad for my health; it's not his style to have someone he is going to kill come to him. He prefers to hunt down his enemies as a way to show that no one can escape from him for long.

"Very well, that will be all."

I make my way to the Chappa'ai where I signal a jaffa to start the dialing the address to Tau'ri. After several seconds the Stargate engages with the customary "whoosh" sound, and I am making my towards the event horizon as I prepare to step back onto my birth planet for the first time in over three years.

A jaffa escort is waiting for me on the other side to take me to Ra. As we walk from the Stargate to the palace, I observe all of the unhappy human slaves that line the street. Many of them are wearing rags and look like they haven't had a bath in weeks. While I sympathize with these people, I know that I am in no position to help them at the moment and I continue on my way.

A Goa'uld meets us at the top of the stairs and sends the jaffa away. She motions for me to follow her. As we make our way toward the throne room I extend my senses toward the Goa'uld leading me and my lips twitch when I discover something unexpected. This Goa'uld is blended with her human host.

"What is your name?"

The Goa'uld must have not been expecting me to speak because I notice a slight stumble occur in her step.

"My name is Selmak."

"One of Egeria's spawns, I assume."

The shocked look on her face is all the confirmation I need.

"How...?" She asks.

"Just a lucky guess" I answer with a smirk on my face.

Before she can say anything else we arrive to the throne room where she leaves me with a weary glance and shuts the door behind her leaving Ra and myself alone.

Doing the normal show of submission, I get down on one knee, cross my right arm over my chest, and lightly bow my head to him.

"You required my presence, My Lord?" I ask while managing to hide all of my disdain for the being in front of me from my voice.

"Yes, something was stolen from me, a crystal item of little value.

"My Lord" I ask not knowing where this could be going.

His eyes flash in anger at my interruption but he continues on.

"While this item is considered worthless, I refuse to allow a grievance such as theft from me to go unpunished. This thief has taken refuge on his planet and buried his Stargate. This planet is only seven hours from yours, and I want you to go to his planet and capture him. This Goa'uld goes by the name Mauk'hutch."

"NOW GO!" Ra booms out toward me as I am still in my kneeling position in front of him.

With a nod of my head I begin to make my way out of the palace and back to Hak'Rai.

Once I exit the Chappa'ai I immediately order the preparation of ten Ha'tak, ten Al'kesh, and two troopships for an attack on Mauk'hutch's homeworld. Nine hours later, I'm sitting on my throne in the pel'tak of one the Ha'tak when one of my jaffa approaches me.

"We will be dropping out of hyperspace in two minutes time my lord."

"Good, once we drop out order all ships to fire. We want to destroy as many ships as we can before they even realize what's going on."

We drop out of hyperspace and immediately shots are fired out toward the six Ha'tak, and four Al'kesh guarding the planet. My ten Al'kesh is already heading for the four enemy ones and should have no trouble overwhelming them. Before their Ha'tak manage to get their bearings, one of them has already exploded from an overwhelming volley of plasma bolts from my own.

"The enemy is launching gliders, My Lord."

"Have three Al'kesh break away from the group and take them out."

Soon the Al'kesh break away from the main group, which leaves seven Al'kesh fighting three, and heads toward the approaching swarm of Death Gliders.

"My Lord the shield on Rik'e's Ha'tak has taken heavy damage and is pulling back out of the front of the lines."

"The enemy is now down to three Ha'tak, two Al'kesh, and a dozen Death Gliders."

I start to smile, knowing that this battle will soon be won, when, all of a sudden, the remaining Death Gliders go on a suicide run and ram the shields on an Al'kesh. The Death Gliders manage to break the shield and plow straight into the Al'kesh, sending everyone inside to a fiery death.

"My Lord all enemy ships have been destroyed; two of your Ha'tak and one Al'kesh have been heavily damaged. Another Ha'tak and three Al'kesh sustained minor damage. One Al'kesh has also been lost." The report informs me after all the fighting is done.

"Send the two troop ships to the planet, and set up a ring platform near the buried Stargate." I command. "I want you to find Mauk'hutch and bring him to me."

"As my god commands."

After only a couple hours of fighting on the planet, Mauk'hutch is captured and ringed aboard my ship. I have him sent to the brig where I will interrogate him on the way back to Hak'Rai.

"Jaffa, have two ships remain here and salvage what they can of the wrecked ships. I also want everything on the planet checked over and sent to Hak'Rai."

* * *

Three hours into the journey back home and I find myself with a Goa'uld pain stick in my hand and my prisoner writhing on the floor.

"This doesn't need to continue Mauk'hutch, just tell me why you stole from Ra and it will be over. If you tell me now, I won't even turn you over to Ra. I can only imagine the torture he will put you through if he gets his hands on you."

"Alright, enough; I'm the one who studied the crystal, but unlike what Ra believes, it's not worthless. It's a power source, the likes of which, I've never seen before. Just please don't turn me over to Ra; that's all I know I swear."

Well this is interesting information, and I'm defiantly not letting Ra find out about this.

With a kind smile on my face I tell my prisoner, "Don't worry. Ra will never get his hands on you."

I walk out of the brig and nod at the jaffa guards giving them the ok. As I walk down the hall, I hear the sounds of staff blasts and the Goa'uld Mauk'hutch is no more.

"Don't ever let it be said that I don't keep my promises."

* * *

"Regrettably, Mauk'hutch tried to escape in a Tel'tak and I was forced to destroy him before he got away, Lord Ra." I send my report through the Chappa'ai the next day in a video transmission.

Ra frowns at me through the transmission but nods and tells me that everything I can scavenge from Mauk'hutch's system is now mine for the taking.

"I thank you, My Lord, for this most generous reward." With that, Ra cuts the video feed.

My conversation with Ra over, I look pensively at the crystal item glowing with a golden light.

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**

**I wanna say thanks to everyone who left a review!**

**I welcome anything you have to say and greatly appreciate people giving their ideas. If you have anything you want to mention that may make this story better please don't be afraid to say so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**  
**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fevor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**This chapter and the next will have a lot of time skips up to the Stargate Movie. After that then the story will really start.  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**  
**Chapter 3  
**

It's been two and a half long years since the exploration mission left Hak'Rai, and now Mu'raj, the jaffa in command, believes that it has come to an end as he gazes down at a large blue and green planet. This star system has two habitable planets (although one is mostly a huge desert), a gas giant with an asteroid belt rich in metals, and two uninhabitable planets, one of which has what appears to be a habitable moon in its orbit.

"Sir, one of the Al'kesh report that they have found something."

"Well, what is it then?"

"They're sending a video feed, Sir."

When the video comes up on screen it shows the Al'kesh approaching a huge ship in a close orbit of the star. The ship is relatively flat and triangular in shape. The left and right sides are markedly concave, while the aft portion of the ship is convexly rounded. The ship is very long and becomes narrower towards the bow. The surface of the ship is covered with layers of textural elements, including a large number of triple-barreled weapon turrets and anti-fighter emplacements. A powerful shield covers the entire ship.

"Is there anyone aboard it?"

"It doesn't appear so, Sir. The Al'kesh reports that it seems to be drawing power through solar collectors on the bottom of the ship."

"Keep a close eye on this ship and someone dial the Stargate to Hak'Rai; our god needs to be consulted on this."

* * *

"My Lord we have just received a transmission from the exploration group saying they found an unmanned ship in orbit around a star; it's in the same system as the planet chosen to be your new home world."

"Have them send all the data they have collected."

I read through the transmitted data and give the order to fire a shot at the shield to see how effective it is.

"They report that there is no effect My Lord, the ship shields remain at one-hundred percent."

Now this causes me some surprise; this ship is obviously far superior to Goa'uld technology.

"Tell them to fire at it until there is a change in its shield." I order.

"They report three shots from a Ha'tak caused a four percent drop in the shields, but the shields replenished almost immediately."

"Have them go ahead and settle on the planet. We will dial them back with further instructions soon."

An hour later I've decided to go and see this ship for myself.

"Dial the exploration group."

Once the gate engages, I wait for the confirmation to come from the other side that it is all clear, but it never comes. With a frown on my face I have a jaffa send a probe through and see why there is no communication. What the probe shows isn't what I was expecting. It's in a large room that's empty except for the Stargate and what appears to be an odd looking dialing device. There are two doors on opposite sides in the back of the room.

"My Lord, all data from the other side comes back positive as safe." A jaffa helpfully supplies.

"Send a small group through and get into contact with our people."

"As my god commands." the jaffa replies.

After redialing the address, after the gate automatically shut down at the thirty-eight minute mark, the group on the other side sends through a video feed. A jaffa shows up on the screen and announces that they have found a window showing the outside. When commanded to show us he simply bows his head and turns the camera around where the close-up view of a star greets us.

It seems we found a way onto the ship.

After managing to get into contact with the jaffa on the planet, and telling them that the starship in the star's orbit has a Stargate on board, a team of jaffa and I board the ship and immediately start searching for the control room. After a while, we come upon a small circular machine with four legs coming out of the bottom. The machine appears to be doing repairs on a light circuit; leaving it as it is for the moment, we continue our search. We eventually find a small control room and get to work bringing the ship under our control.

* * *

It's been a week since the discovery of the starship which is now in orbit around, the yet to be named, planet that will become my new home world. After managing to translate the small amount of information in the ships database I now know that the ship is an Ancient Seed Ship that was supposed to search the galaxy for habitable planets to place Stargates on. Very soon after its launch there was a glitch in its ability to create its own Stargates, and it was unable to repair it on its own. Since it couldn't complete its objective, it took up orbit in the closest star. It has been in the star's orbit for approximately sixty million years waiting for repairs that never came.

With this new ship now under my control, I know that now is the time to proceed with the next phase of my plans. I call Rik'e in to my throne room and tell him to start sending everyone and everything through the Stargate to our new home world, and anything that won't fit through the Stargate is to be loaded onto ships and taken to the planet.

* * *

It's been five years since I have taken up residence on the planet now known as Nes'Rai, which means "new star" in Goa'uld. My new palace is now twice the size of my last one and has many strategically placed plasma cannons. These cannons are capable of locking onto a target inside the planet's atmosphere or in low orbit of the planet. Advanced buildings, made from the same trinium/naquadah alloy as the palace, rise up around the palace forming a truly impressive city. Housing, industries, and even buildings for entertainment are all throughout the city. The human slaves have been "freed" and are treated well. On a small plateau to the east, a massive ship yard has been built. The ships now under my control include thirty-nine Ha'tak, forty-seven Al'kesh, seventy-two Tel'tak, twenty troopships, hundreds of Death Gliders, and the Ancient Seed ship. Non-stop studies of the Seed ship's systems have been going on, and, while much has been learned, we still don't fully understand all of its systems. With the improving knowledge of ancient systems we have managed to figure out a way to use the golden crystal power source that once belonged to Ra. But since I am still a long way off from being able to reproduce or even recharge the item, I have had it put away for safe keeping until a time it may be needed.

Two years ago, using my advanced knowledge of the mind and the study of a control chair found inside the Seed ship, I created an interface filled with a basic knowledge of many subjects including math, chemistry, biology, etcetera, which could connect with a mind and then download the information directly to the brain. Using this method, I was able to skip the necessity of building schools and still develop a knowledgeable society.

I know that I am loved as a truly magnificent god to my people, and I figure now is the right time to ensure the continued loyalty of my subjects.

"Rik'e, inform the people that I have a very important announcement to make. Anyone who can't get to the front of the palace should get to a holographic projector."

"At once, My Lord."

And now here I am, standing before my people, as I prepare to forever ensure their belief of me as their God.

"My people, I stand here before you today to bestow a truth upon you. I and the beings like myself are not truly gods. We are an advanced species that have posed as gods to ensure your loyalty. No longer am I able to continue this charade, so I come before you to reveal to you the truth of what I really am." And as I'm saying those words I cast a handful of compulsions on a few members of the crowd.

"What is a god but a being that is worshiped and loved by his people, a being that has looked out for and protected us? No matter what, you are and always will be our God!" A man in the crowd yells out.

"All hail our true God!"

"All hail Raiden!"

"All hail Raiden!"

Soon people all over the city are chanting the same thing, all the people are filled with joy at the thought of their loving God.

As I look out upon the smiling faces full of adoration I can't help but be amazed at what a few words, and a couple compulsions to get them going, can achieve.

* * *

It's been a year since I informed my people of what the Goa'uld really are. In that time more and more knowledge has been acquired from study of the Ancient ship. With my subjects becoming more knowledgeable as the days go by, I organize a team of humans and jaffa to get to work on removing the jaffa reliance on the Goa'uld symbiotes.

While this goes on, I work on making a cloaking generator strong enough to cover an entire Ha'tak. Study of a large number of invisibility spells has allowed me to create a cloak that can extend much farther, has a smaller chance of being detected by sensors, and uses little in the way of power.

A settlement is currently being constructed on the habitable moon in the solar system while the desert planet is being turned into a big naquadah mine.

All ships are being upgraded with a cloak, a shield that is ten times more powerful that the original Goa'uld one, improved sensors and navigation, and a hyperdrive that's speed is directly proportionate to the ship's available power. Unfortunately, the ancient ship didn't have much when it came to weapons, so weapon systems only got a thirty-nine percent increase in efficiency. The hyperdrive, with current Goa'uld power sources, is able to travel at a speed of forty-five thousand times the speed of light.

Death Gliders are taken apart and rebuilt with improved systems and painted a metallic white instead of the normal black or gray.

The Stargate is placed in a command tower in the middle of the city with an energy shield now covering it. Teams are sent out through the Stargate to blend in with populations and to act as my information network in the galaxy.

New ship designs are being created, and, after careful debate, it is decided the original Ha'tak design is good enough because of its efficiency as an all purpose ship. The Al'kesh and troopship designs will also remain for their success as a bomber and troop carrier respectively. A decision is also made to create a new type of battle cruiser and battle ship for the fleet sometime in the future. A small oval shaped craft has also been created for travel through the Stargate. The ship is equipped with Ancient technology including a shield and cloaking generator. A small dialing device has also been installed that can interface with close by Stargates. It has been decided to call this ship a Chaap'tak, which means gate ship in Goa'uld.

The reverse engineering of the Ancient maintenance robot found on the seed ship has been one of the greatest assets to my empire. With the input of schematics and a large enough supply of resources and parts, it is able to do almost any kind of repair and has even managed to build Death Gliders from scratch.

I have recently sent over twenty Ha'tak out to scout the systems within five thousand light years of Nes'Rai.

"My Lord, one of the Ha'tak has found some kind of escape pod on a planet four thousand light years from here; they say it looks to be of Asgard design."

Now this is something curious; I have no clue why anything Asgard would be here; there aren't even any Protected Planets in this area of space.

"Have them bring it back with them. We will study it, and then return it to the Asgard." it can't hurt to get on their good side for once.

After weeks of study of the pod it is discovered that an Asgard ship was in battle in the void between the Ida and Milky Way Galaxies over two thousand years ago. The Asgard ship appeared to be destroyed by an enemy called "replicators" and before its destruction the three consciousnesses of the ship's crew were uploaded into the pod and were supposed to use its small hyperdrive to get back to an Asgard controlled world. However, it was damaged and the artificial intelligence knew it couldn't make it back to a world in Ida not under Replicator control, so it changed course and headed to the Milky Way where it then attempted to send off a distress call. Unfortunately, it was far too damaged for the signal to be sent. It is determined that the pod is too damaged for further study to provide results, so I give the order for a Ha'tak to travel into orbit of one of the Protected Planets where it will wait for an Asgard ship to show up.

Three hours have now passed and the Ha'tak and an Asgard ship appear out of hyperspace in orbit around the planet. Before I can start communication with them, I am enveloped in a bright white light.

Blinking I look around only to see the Asgard seated in a command chair in front of me.

"Greetings Goa'uld, I am told you have found something of interest to the Asgard."

"Indeed, I have found an escape pod containing three Asgard consciousnesses." Knowing that the widening of the creatures eyes is the only reaction I'm going to get; I continue. "I am hoping that my willingness to seek out the Asgard and return your people will help provide a starting point for friendship between us."

"If what you speak is true, than this will be discussed in more depth, but for now I desire to see this pod."

I tell him where the pod is located, and that I will have it brought up to his ship, but before I can contact the planet the pod appears in front of me in a flash of white light. After downloading everything from the pod into the ships computer I hear the little Asgard mutter "mother?" and then continue going through the data.

He turns back toward me and with more emotion showing in the Asgard's eyes than I thought they were capable of he says "I and the Asgard race owe you a great debt for what you have done. Allow me to formally introduce myself; I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet."

Surprised at the friendliness that is now being shown, I introduce myself as well "I am Raiden, the Goa'uld ruler of this system. I hope this day can be the start of a long friendship."

I stick out my hand for a handshake and after several moments the Asgard reaches out his hand and clasps my own.

* * *

I frown as I read through the data received from the Asgard, about the replicators. The replicators are just as technologically advanced as the Asgard and I know that, realistically, I wouldn't stand a chance against them. While the advancements made from the old Ancient ship have helped close the technological gap, I know that the Asgard, and therefore the replicators, are still far superior. The replicators are programmed with a primary objective to replicate and do not seem to be overly agressive as long as you stay out of their way. For the past four thousand years the replicators have been feasting on the resources of the billions of star systems located in the Ida galaxy and the Asgard have had very little success when it comes to fighting them.

I'm interrupted from my musings by a young human boy rushing into the room and bowing so low I'm surprised his nose doesn't touch the floor. I flash my eyes at him and smile with amusement when it seems to make him even more nervous. I notice that he has my symbol in black tattooed on his forehead which just makes me smile even more. Many of the humans decided that if the jaffa were allowed to proudly wear my mark then they should be able to as well. Now, most of the population has my mark somewhere on their body.

"Speak child."

"My God, your presence is requested in the Stargate control tower."

"Very well, you may go." I barely manage to not laugh out loud when he almost falls on his way out.

I make my way over to a ring transporter and after inputting a command, I appear in the control tower. I flash my eyes at the people around me and tell them to speak of what's so important that I must come here myself. The small cringe of fear a couple of them make satisfies me. I can't let them get too complacent, now can I.

"My Lord, one of your spies reports that the Goa'uld Yu has found an Ancient chair interface. He has yet been unable to get it to work and believes it to be broken, however we do not believe he knows that it requires the Ancient gene to operate."

Ah yes, the Ancient gene, as we have been calling it, is a gene that in some rare cases will show up in humans. It took a lot of study to figure out why the chair in the Seed ship would respond to only a couple of my scientists. Since then, all humans, as well as I, have been given an injection of the gene. Unfortunately, we won't be able to give it to the jaffa until we solve the problem of their reliance on Goa'uld symbiotes.

"What is its current location?"

"It's currently stored on a planet forty thousand light years from here."

"And what defenses does this planet contain?"

"We believe only a couple squadrons of Death Gliders, My Lord."

"I want five Ha'tak, each with a squadron of Death Gliders, and a dozen Al'kesh sent out to that planet. Take everything there that you can find; we don't want Yu to think it's only the chair we are after."

With a nod, I leave the control tower knowing it will be almost eighteen months before they return from this mission. At our current hyperdrive speeds, it would take almost nine months to travel forty thousand light years, so the trip there and back will take almost eighteen months; should any of Yu's ships attempt to make chase it would take them over four years to travel the forty thousand light years.

* * *

Up above the planet a hyperspace window appears and out of it comes an Asgard battle cruiser. A flash of white light later and I appear before the two Asgard already on board.

I glance at my surroundings and say, "I need to get a transporter like that." Thor's reply is not what I am expecting.

"The data for the Asgard beaming technology is being transmitted as we speak."

"What?" Yes, I know that isn't a reply befitting a god, but I'm so surprised and that is all I can come up with.

"I have convinced the Asgard high council that it should be given to you for the safe return of my mother and her crew, whom we thought was lost over two millennium ago in the war against the replicators." as he finishes he nods toward the Asgard next to him who then steps forward.

"Greetings, I am Frigg, a High Councilor of the Asgard race. I owe you a true debt of gratitude for what you have done."

It turns out that Frigg was there to work out an official treaty between the Asgard of Ida and my empire. After hours of talks the treaty pretty much said while we aren't obligated to help the other out we won't actively seek to do damage to the other. In short, if the Asgard ask me to do something I can tell them no, but I can't then use that information to hurt them in any way; the same applies to them as well.

With a smirk on my face I can't help but think that these past few years have been very… productive.

* * *

**Authors notes: Reviews are welcomed and thank you to any who has already reviewed. :)  
**

**To the reviewer Orez, yes Raiden can use the spells without a wand just as good as he can with one because of the Naquadah in his bloodstream. It acts like a channel for him.  
**

**To Morcalivan, n he didn't "blend" with his host because in his first body the host mind was already to far damaged. His new body didn't have a consiousness of its own.  
**

**To alichi, no the crystal is the ZPM that SG-1 used a time ship to originally get in the series.  
**

**To the person who asked if he is going to meet SG-1, yes he is, I've already got their first meeting written and its the first part of chapter 5.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Short chapter with a lot of time skips; the next chapter will contain the first meeting with SG-1and will slow down on the time jumps.  
**

**Read the notes at the bottom, they will answer some questions people have had.  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 4  
**

It's been ten years since the treaty with the Asgard, and the empire is flourishing. Nes'Rai now contains five huge cities of a mixture between Goa'uld and Ancient design. The habitable moon, now called Bral'Ama (which means water moon, because eighty percent of its surface is cover by water), has two floating cities in its ocean.

The chair that was stolen from Yu was placed in storage, with the Ancient power source, after a thorough study of it. New battle ships and battle cruisers are being built. The battleship class name is Rai'tak (which means starship in Goa'uld) and the cruiser is called Orak'tak (which means guardship in Goa'uld). The battleship is the same design Ancient seed ship, but unlike the seed ship these new ships are being built for fighting and not exploration. The battle ship is massive at a size of nine hundred meters long and six hundred twenty three meters wide at the wingtips. Placed all around the hull are one hundred twenty upgraded plasma cannons, eight plasma lasers, fifteen naquadah missile launchers, and the main weapon, which is a two hundred meter gun which comes out of the bottom of the ship and can fire a ball of plasma so powerful it can plow through one Ha'tak and then still destroy another behind it. Unfortunately this weapon has to recharge for two minutes after it is fired. It has the most advanced equipment of the empire built into it. The shield can take over sixty shots from an average Ha'tak before it starts to fail. The cruiser on the other hand is in the shape of an arrow head. The cruiser is three hundred meters long and one hundred fifty meters wide at the wingtips. It's armed with forty upgraded plasma cannons, two plasma lasers, four plasma charge launchers, and eight naquadah missile launchers.

A gene therapy supplement was created that would remove the jaffa's reliance on a Goa'uld symbiote and still provide them with the same benefits. The supplement was such a success that it was slightly altered and given to the human population as well. Now the population is immune to most forms of disease and the life expectancy is between two and three hundred years of age.

* * *

I shake my head in disbelief at what my First Prime, Rik'e, has just told me.

"It's hard to believe that the humans managed to force Ra from Tau'ri. Does he plan to reconquer the planet? It isn't like him to let them get away with that."

"I do not believe so My Lord, there are rumors that there have been some attacks on Ra when the other Goa'uld heard that he lost the first world."

"Ah, well while Ra is busy with the other Goa'uld, I want ships sent to Tau'ri to acquire two million humans to be assimilated into my empire."

"As my god commands." He bows and leaves me to my thoughts.

* * *

I frown at the data pad in my hand; according to the report, Egeria has been killed by Ra. Apparently Egeria was having doubts about the future of the Goa'uld and their cruel, destructive ways. When Ra found out she spawned hundreds of prim'ta that that she named Tok'ra, meaning against Ra in Goa'uld, he had her hunted down and killed. Luckily, many of the now named Tok'ra escaped. Ra was able to capture eight of the fleeing Tok'ra and discovered that they were blended with their host. He is currently holding them captive on Dakara, a planet that Ra keeps defended with at least a hundred Ha'tak at all times.

"Rik'e, prepare a cloaked Chapp'tak for launch; I'm going to Dakara."

* * *

The Chappa'ai on the planet Dakara engages with a whoosh. The guards in front of the gate are immediately in action; with their staff weapons pointed towards the event horizon they wait for whomever would be foolish enough to come through. However, when all the gate does is give a slight ripple and disengage they allow themselves to relax, knowing that it was just a false alarm.

* * *

I grin as I gaze at my surroundings while I fly around the temple (in my cloaked Chapp'tak) on Dakara. I land on top of a building close to the temple and then, on foot and _Disillusioned_, I make my way to the main entrance. An _Imperio _has a young jaffa leading me to Ra's captives. When we arrive outside of where the Tok'ra is being held, I see two big jaffas are guarding the entrance. When they see my imperioused jaffa they tell him to leave, and that it is forbidden for him to be here. I give the command for him to kill the guards, but when I start to feel him fighting the curse, I decide I'll just do this a different way.

Still invisible, I reach from behind the cursed jaffa and snap his neck. Before the other two jaffa even get their staves raised up, a cutting curse from each hand slits their throats. I drop the Disillusionment Charm and, knowing I don't have time to hack the electronic lock, blast the door open with a _Bombarda Maxima._ I step over the dead jaffa and into the room.

"Who are you?" Asks one of the seven figures chained to the wall before me.

I smirk at them and flash my eyes.

"I am your rescuer, of course. Where is the eighth?"

"Dead." Is the only reply.

I wave my hand towards them and they are released from their chains.

When one of them opens their mouth to speak, I say, "Later, we don't have time right now; follow me."

We escape from the temple, only stopping once as I hide a small gift-wrapped package, and make our way to the top of the building I landed my ship on. Any jaffa that is in our way immediately falls to a flash of sickly green light. I wave my hand and the cloak drops on the ship and the hatch opens. Once we are all inside, the ship blasts off toward the gate which I am already dialing. I send a signal through telling them to drop the shield on the other side, and we shoot through the event horizon.

* * *

As the gate disengages, a jaffa inside the temple finds a small box with some kind of bow on top holding it together. The jaffa, confused at what the purpose of this could be, pulls the ribbon loose allowing the box to unfold. The last thing the jaffa sees before his life is blasted away is a timer hitting zero. The blast destroys half of the temple, damages the surrounding area, and unknowingly vaporizes an undiscovered Ancient super weapon hidden inside the temple.

* * *

After explanations are given to the Tok'ra, I give them the choice between leaving through the Stargate or staying and becoming citizens of my empire. Unfortunately, only three of the Tok'ra decides to stay; the other four decide to leave and try to find the Tok'ra that escaped from Ra's attack.

"I hope you four manage to find the rest of your people." I say with as much sincerity in voice as I can muster. We are standing in front of the active Stargate that is supposed to lead them to a non Goa'uld controlled world where they will then be on their own.

"So do I; we will not forget what you have done for us." With those final words, the four Tok'ra step through the event horizon.

Once they are gone I shake my head at the naivety of those Tok'ra, they know too much about me to take the risk of them being captured by a Goa'uld. The only thing waiting for them on the other side of the Stargate is a staff blast to the head.

At least three of them joined me, I muse.

* * *

I stare hard at the small holographic display of a recently discovered planet in a system relatively close to my own. This planet is the home to an advanced group of humans who call themselves the "Mohair". These humans have managed to obtain space flight but are nowhere near close to creating faster than light travel. I had decided that these humans would make a good addition to my empire, but their ruling council declined my most generous offer. Even after I informed them of the threat of the Goa'uld, they still refused, stating that they can take care of themselves. Well, I think, there are many ways to make someone join you when diplomacy doesn't work.

"My God, we have captured the Goa'uld Artemis, as you wished."

I study her as she is dragged in. She is tall with blond hair tied back in a ponytail. She wears a simple white dress, plain sandals, and necklace with the symbol of a new moon in the center.

Artemis is a very minor Goa'uld that has recently been in the service of Cronus; however there have been rumors that Cronus had no more use for her. He withdrew his protection of her, leaving her practically defenseless; I quickly took advantage.

I flash my eyes in the typical Goa'uld way and tell her to bow before her new master.

She bows down before me and asks how she can serve me.

"I have a planet that needs to be attacked." I say with a smirk on my face.

I give Artemis three average Goa'uld Ha'tak, which is crewed by her jaffa, and send her to the Mohair's planet with instructions to cause as much panic as possible while limiting the amount of damage actually done. I am in a nearby system aboard a Rai'tak when the attack starts. Fifteen minutes into the attack, I give the order to jump into orbit of the Mohair's planet.

"Thirty seconds till we drop out of hyperspace, My Lord."

"Good, once we arrive I want those Ha'tak targeted and destroyed."

We drop out of hyperspace and immediately the plasma lasers are firing. Within seconds the three Ha'tak, one which has Artemis on board, are destroyed.

"Contact the planet below, I have the feeling they will be much more willing now to join their 'savior's' empire."

* * *

"My Lord, a Ha'tak on an exploration was attacked by a ship of unknown origin. The Ha'tak quickly dealt with the ship and managed to take one its crew hostage, they are on their way back now." This report comes from Ishma, one of the Tok'ra that had joined me.

"Very well, inform me when they arrive."

* * *

I stare at the creature in the cage before me. It is a female standing six feet tall with pointed ears, slitted eyes, sharp nails, a light purple skin tone, and some of the sharpest looking teeth I have ever seen.

"What are you?" I ask.

"I will feast on your flesh when I get out of here."

"Listen, you can either tell me what I want to know or I'll just rip it from your mind." I tell the creature that only snarls at me in response.

"_Legilimens._"

I frown at the now unconscious creature.

"Send it to the lab for study." I command as I head to my chambers to contemplate what I have learned.

This creature is part of a race that call themselves "Tricians". They are a cannibalistic race that is lead by a monarch government. These creatures live for fighting and seeing who is the strongest. From what I learned from the thing's mind there will be no hope of negotiating with them. I know that these things are too violent to just leave them be, it will be better to take care of them now than let them grow stronger to where they may actually be a significant threat.

"Rik'e!" I call, "Prepare the fleet; we're going to wipe these beasts out."

Above the planet of the "Tricians" over fifty hyperspace windows open, and out of those windows come ships that immediately start firing.

"My Lord, there are over two hundred enemy ships detected."

"Tell all ships to fire at will!" I command.

My ships easily rip through enemy ship's shields and leave them in pieces. Enemy attacks are easily absorbed by my ship's superior shields. With continued brutal efficiency the enemy ships are swatted away like flies until there isn't a single one left.

"Have the fleet move into orbit over the planet."

"Fleet is in position, My Lord." A jaffa says.

"Prepare to bombard the planet at my command… Fire!"

With that command a rain of fiery death descends upon the defenseless population below. There is no place that the plasma doesn't touch.

"Keep firing until that planet is glass; I don't want any of them left alive."

And it continues until life on the planet below is completely extinguished.

* * *

It has been over four thousand years since the extinction of the "Tricians" and the empire has been in a relative time of peace. Many new solar systems have been colonized or brought into the empire, in the case that a system is already occupied, bringing the total number of planets in the empire to fifty-seven. Each planet in the empire contains at least five cities, fifty defense satellites, hundreds of plasma cannons placed on the planet's surface, and a network of towers that create a shield that covers the entire planet. The only way to pass through is by transmitting a specific code to the control towers which then will temporarily allow a ship to cross through the shields.

Of the now fifty-seven planets in the empire, the planet called Langara, which was conquered from a minor Goa'uld called Thanos, is the most valuable addition. It turns out that Thanos managed to create a mineral called naquadria. Naquadria is a highly unstable radioactive isotope of naquadah, which has the potential to be an enormously powerful energy source. Even a very small amount emits a pulse of energy far greater than weapons-grade naquadah. After years of study, my scientists figured out how to control the highly unstable naquadria, and it now enables the empire to create generators that rival the Asgard's ion generators in power.

The additional resources and man power that the empire now posses has allowed for the creation of a much larger fleet. The total combined fleet now consists of approximately seven hundred Ha'tak, one thousand Al'kesh, fifteen hundred Tel'tak, five hundred troop ships, twenty five thousand Death Gliders, two thousand Chaap'tak, five hundred Rai'tak, and six hundred Orak'tak.

While the empire is strong and can easily take on a single system lord it is still out numbered more than ten to one by the combined might of the system lords. Ra has over five thousand Ha'tak alone.

One of the most significant things to happen over the millennia was my induction as a Goa'uld System Lord. While I am known to stay out of much of the galaxy's affairs, I have shown enough strength that the other Goa'uld were willing to place upon me the title of System Lord.

"My Lord, we have received word that Ra has gone missing and is believed dead. As we speak, the other System Lords are already claiming pieces of Ra's domain." This is told to me by my most recent First Prime, Mai'ru, who coincidently happens to be a descendent of my first First Prime.

If Ra has been killed then now is the time to conquer some of his most valuable planets at the edge of his territory. With that in mind I order seven groups of ships to each go to a selected planet to conquer. The planets picked are some of Ra's most valuable, two are major ship construction planets, two are breeding grounds full of billions of humans slaves, and the last three contain some of Ra's largest naquadah mines.

After the planets are taken over, fifty defense satellites and hundreds of plasma cannons are placed for protection of the planet. After the proper defenses are in place, infrastructure is built on the surface and the population is assimilated into the empire, something made easy using the mind interface to download knowledge into their minds.

After I send my First Prime away with his orders, I can't help but get the feeling that something big is going to happen in the years to come.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

**One reviewer said that the replicators didn't even exist in 3000 BC, If you could tell me were you came up with this information I would appreciate it. It is never said in the series or anywhere else when the Asgard's war with the replicators started.**

**To people that voiced their concern on the Asgard willing to share technology with Raiden. They only gave him the transporter beam which is only fair considering how important I plan to have the Asgard he returned to them be. Also, the "alliance" they now have is more like a Non Aggression Pact.**

**To who asked if this was a new dimension harry traveled to, yes it is.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Short Chapter but quick update.  
**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed.  
**

**The next chapter will feature the Protected Planets Treaty with the Asgard.  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 5  
**

Over a year has passed since the death of Ra and much has happened. I have discovered that the Tau'ri were the ones that managed to kill Ra. The System Lords have already taken over most of Ra's previous territory. Apophis has had the largest gain in power and, if nothing drastic happens, will likely take the position of Supreme System Lord in the years to come. However, Apophis was dealt a major blow when his First Prime Teal'c turned shol'va and joined the Tau'ri.

* * *

I stare at the Ancient writing found in the ruins of this planet. The writing tells of an Ancient ship that had left the galaxy to travel to a place which it never returns. While the writings don't tell the place the ship actually goes, it does tell the name of the great Ancient ship; it's called Atlantis.

Sensing people near me, I turn toward a section of the ruins that they are hiding behind.

"You can come on out, I already know your there" I say.

Cautiously three humans and a jaffa bearing the mark of Apophis come out keeping their weapons aimed in my direction.

Smirking at them I state "Three humans and jaffa; you must be SG-1 of the Tau'ri."

The one wearing glasses decides to speak up.

"We are just friendly explorers here to check out the ruins; we aren't here for a fight."

The oldest looking human male decides to speak up as well.

"You seem to know who we are but we don't know you, so let's introduce ourselves; I'm Jack."

Now grinning at them I flash my eyes and reply with a "you can call me Raiden."

"You best stay on your guard SG-1, this planet is deep in Heru-ur's territory and he isn't the friendliest of Goa'uld."

My words must have tempted fate because a Death Glider flies over head and starts to fire shots down into the ruins. Knowing that I could easily deal with it or escape I instead decide to use this opportunity to see how capable the killers of Ra have become over the millenniums.

"Come, we shall take cover in the trees" I tell them.

Once we manage to lose the Death Glider I notice the jaffa keeping his staff pointed in my direction and a hard look in his eyes.

"Peace jaffa, if I meant you any harm than I assure you that you would be dead. If you want to get off this planet alive we will need to work together."

The one called Jack, who seems to be the group's leader, quietly speaks to the jaffa for the few seconds until the jaffa lowers the staff weapon.

"Very well, but should you double cross us I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand."

Now openly smiling toward them, I simply nod as if I'm accepting his words to be true; as if they could kill me if they tried.

It is decided that we will make our way back to the Stargate, which is over three miles to the east, under the cover of the trees. After only ten minutes of our journey we come under attack from ten jaffa.

I pull out a hidden pulse pistol and with a shot of perfect accuracy one of our opponents is dead. As we take cover behind a large bolder SG-1 has managed to take out another four.

"Shol'va, to your right."

Without even acknowledging that he heard me the jaffa turns his staff around and another enemy is fallen. He gives me a barely noticeable nod of thanks and goes back to the fight. Soon the shots are no longer being fired and the small battle seems to be won.

A jaffa comes out of the tree from behind the blond female but before he can get a shot fired a plasma blast flies from my gun and smashes into his head.

"Thanks for that" the human female says.

"You're welcome, human."

"Sam, you can call me Sam."

Continuing on we are eventually able to see the Stargate. Around the Stargate are approximately fifteen jaffa guards keeping anyone from escaping.

I decide to speak up.

"It will only be a matter of time before they find us, it will be best to find a way to clear the jaffa now before more reinforcements arrive."

Once we get into our positions I throw the primitive grenade I was given. It and two more grenades, thrown by the Tau'ri, manages to take out four of the guards and the staff blasts from the Shol'va take out two more before they realize they are being attacked. With the jaffa out in the open it doesn't take long before they are overcome. Hurrying we rush toward the gate, but we have to now dodge the blasts from jaffa that are closing fast to our position. With a "whoosh" the gate is engaged and after they input some type of code they start rushing through. The Tau'ri known as Jack stops at the event horizon and turns around to face me, where I stand still next to the dialing device.

"Are you coming or what?"

Looking at him I flash my eyes and say "Go human, I shall remain here."

The human starts to say something but stops when a staff blast from the approaching jaffa whizzes by close to his head. With a nod towards me he jumps into the wormhole, which then disengages after him.

Now, turning toward the approaching jaffa, my face takes on a feral grin as I anticipate the destruction I'm going to do to them.

With a silent "pop" I appear behind the nearest jaffa whose neck I forcefully snap. A blast from my gun hits a jaffa in the eye where it then passes on through the back of his skull, ending his life. A pulse of power shoots out of my palm and strikes the Death Glider flying above, causing it to lose control and crash to the ground in a deafening boom. Lightning dances on my finger tips where it is then launched into a group of jaffa, frying them from the inside out. A shield appears around my left fist which I then use to swat incoming staff blasts away. Noticing another Death Glider closing in I thrust out my hands, out of which comes a fiery dragons that then consumes the glider and a handful of the enemy. Releasing my pet to do as it pleases I turn toward the last three remaining jaffa. With a yell they charge toward me intent on fighting me with their fists. I grab the closest and throw him over my shoulder behind me where he lands with a hard thump. A squeeze of my fist has the other two jaffa grabbing at their throats when they find their air supply cut off. With a snap the jaffa are released with their necks now broken. With a sneer now on my face at these poorly trained jaffa I stalk my way back to the Stargate, not even slowing down when I throw a conjured knife into the skull of the stirring jaffa that I had previously thrown. With no regard to the now raging fire around me, thanks to my conjured flaming dragon that will ravage this planet for days before it finally dissipates, I wave my hand toward the Stargate which engages without the customary "whoosh". With one final look at the destruction I'm leaving in my wake I step into the horizon.

"Did you have a good trip, My Lord?" A young woman asks me as I step out of the Stargate and back on Nes'Rai.

"It was interesting" I say.

After allowing my eyes to roam over her body I smirk.

"Come" I say "It's time to serve your God". I grab onto her arm and with a "pop" we are in my chambers where we will remain for the next few hours to come.

* * *

"So you are telling me that you arrived at the ruins only to encounter a Goa'uld already studying them, then you're attacked by the forces of another Goa'uld, and with the help of the first Goa'uld you fought your way to the Stargate where he stayed behind while you escaped?" This comes from the mouth of General George Hammond.

"Ya, that's about it" says Jack.

Daniel Jackson decides to speak up.

"Sir, this Goa'uld seemed a little different than the others that we have encountered, I can't really place it but he just seemed kind of off."

"Ya sir, there wasn't any bow down before me or die monologue either."

General Hammond nods and turns to Teal'c.

"Teal'c, do you know anything about this Goa'uld."

"Indeed General Hammond" The stoic jaffa replies.

"Teal'c, he means would you tell us what you know" comes from Samantha Carter.

With a nod of his head the jaffa continues.

"The false god Raiden is the most recent Goa'uld to achieve the rank of System Lord. He controls a number of systems along the outer edge of the galaxy. Any attacks against him seem to fail and attempts at getting a spy in his empire has been received with the spy's head returned through the Stargate. Raiden mostly keeps to himself and seems to have very little interest in the other Goa'uld or the galaxy at large."

"Very well SG-1 you are dismissed."

* * *

I step out of the Stargate and with a silent "pop" I am standing in front of a Stargate shaped archway inside of a large monastery. Slipping off my shoes, I walk inside where I am greeted by a glowing white light.

"Hello Oma" I say.

The light forms itself in the shape of a woman.

"It's been thirty years since you first came to this planet and even after I repeatedly tell you that I will not help you ascend you still return, why?"

"I believe this to be as good a place as any to figure it out on my own. Besides, you know just as well as I do that I am getting close."

You see I first stepped foot on Kheb, this planet, over thirty years ago. When I first encountered Oma I was amazed at how much power she possessed. She was easily over fifty times stronger than me and I have since made it my goal to close the gap. After her refusal to help me ascend I have still come here many times over the years to meditate with the hope that I can obtain the ability to ascend myself. I believe that I am almost to that point but when I try to reach for the power it just seems to slip through my fingers. Oma tells me that with the darkness in my soul I will never be able to reach ascension without the help of another ascended being.

But I have something no one else in this reality does; I have magic, a force so unpredictable that it almost has a mind of its own.

I sit down, close my eyes, and allow myself to be dragged into my mind. With years of practice I find myself at the barrier that seems to be separating me from the power of ascension. Unlike all the other times I have faced this barrier, I split my focus and my magic sings with almost uncontrolled power. With sweat running down my body, I slowly push my magic toward the barrier. Slowly the magic tests the barrier and, after what feels like days, a small crack appears. With a surge of adrenaline and excitement I start to pound my magic against the crack, watching as the crack grows and grows. With my strength waning I throw my remaining power against the barrier, which shatters into pieces.

Power the likes of which I have never possessed flows into me like a never ending river. The foreign power courses through my body and begins to fuse itself together with the magic in my soul. Once the torrent of power starts to calm itself in my body I am shocked when another, but much smaller, stream of power flows into me. Following this unexpected power back to its source I am amazed to discover that it seems to be coming from my worshipers. While the power from my worshippers is miniscule compared to the other power I now possess it still has the possibility to be a much larger boost in power since there are so many beings that exist. Besides, I muse, there is a whole universe to conquer.

Slowly I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. The temple around me is in crumbles and the shocked face of Oma Desala is staring right at me. As I compare the differences in our power I can tell that she is now only ten times more powerful than I am a big difference in what it was.

"I told you I was close" I say with a smirk on my face.

"This shouldn't be possible. And you didn't fully ascend, why?"

"To many rules for my liking Oma, besides as it is now I can fully ascend at a moment's notice. You know this would have been so much simpler if you just helped me in the beginning."

"You are an abomination; I told myself I would never help create something like you again."

"Again" I ask.

When she doesn't reply I finally start to piece together the pieces.

"That's why you were banished isn't it; you helped a Goa'uld ascend didn't you?" Now laughing out loud I ask "which Goa'uld fooled you into helping them".

"Anubis"

With that one word my laughing stops and my blood runs cold. Anubis was one of the worst of the Goa'uld. It was believed that he was killed long ago for his crimes. He could make Sokar look like a cute little puppy in comparison.

"What happened to him afterwards?"

"When the other ascended discovered what I had done he was partially descended. He is now half ascended, like yourself, and as we speak he is lurking somewhere in the galaxy."

Still to shocked for words I turn and walk out of the temple, with my power repairing it into pristine condition as I go.

If Anubis is out there then dark days are definitely ahead.

* * *

I read through a recent report that Apophis is leading an attack against Earth. According to this data he will arrive in the planet's system within the hour. Earth, while vastly inferior to the Goa'uld, is still a heavily populated and industrialized world. The planet would make a decent addition to my empire. This opportunity to "save" the planet once it comes under attack from Apophis's forces is just too good to pass up.

"Prepare a Rai'tak, we are going to Tau'ri" I command to a nearby jaffa.

With a naquadria power source and the advanced hyperdrive my ship arrives, cloaked, into earth's orbit within minutes; at my current hyperdrive speeds I can cross from one side of the Milky Way to the other in only an hour's time, which, while still slower than the Asgard, is vastly superior to the Goa'uld.

It's not long until two Ha'tak motherships drop out of hyperspace at the edge of the solar system. The ships seem to be in no rush to start the attack, not even retaliating when two missiles are launched from the surface of the planet. The missiles harmlessly wash against the shields of the Ha'tak.

"One of the ships has started moving" a jaffa tells me.

"Do not destroy them until my say so." I want Apophis to cause enough panic and destruction to the planet so that when I "save them" they will welcome the chance to join my empire.

"Sir, the Ha'tak seems to be heading on a collision course for the other."

With shock in our eyes everyone on the ships Pel'tak watches as one of the Ha'tak plows into the other, tearing apart the ships shields as it goes. In a fiery blast the ships explode with a gigantic flash of light.

"Are there any survivors" I demand.

"It appears so Sir, we detected that a Stargate on board was activated before the explosion. Also, two Death Gliders barely managed to escape the ships. We are detecting four life signs in the gliders, two human and two jaffa."

It seems the Tau'ri are more resourceful than I have given them credit for.

"Jaffa" I speak, "take us home".

* * *

**Authors Note : Thanks again to reviewers, they got me motivated to write this chapter quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Short Chapter but quick update.  
**

**The next chapter will be the longest yet.  
**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed.**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

******Chapter 5**

I step out of my Tel'tak and into the Hasara space station, the chosen site of meetings for the High Council of System Lords. I make my way through the station until I come upon the Goa'uld conference room. With hardly a glance at the attendant announcing my arrival I walk inside and make my way to my seat. The seats in the chamber are formed in a circle to symbolize equality. This is so that no System Lord feels slighted at being seated in an inferior position. Knowing that I was the last to arrive I observe my fellow System Lords around me. Ba'al is seated to my left with his normal smirk plastered on his face. Cronus is on my right sneering at his glass of wine as if it had slighted him in some way. Heru-ur, who is on the right of Cronus, is just frowning at Lord Yu, who is next to him sipping a glass of tea. Bastet and Kali are smirking at each other as if they know something the rest of us don't. Svarog looks as if he has eaten something sour as he gazes around the room. Nirrti seems to be occupied by playing with the many pieces of jewelry she is wearing. It seems that we are now about to start.

The door opens and a Goa'uld in a large black host enters, who the attendant announces as being Olokun. Olokun is at this summit to attend the voting of his petition to join the council of System Lords. When the vote is called I say yes considering his recent expansion of territory he acquired after the "disappearance" of Apophis in his attack against the Tau'ri. With a vote of seven to two Olokun takes his place as the newest System Lord.

Ba'al now speaks up.

"We have been contacted by the Asgard to negotiate bringing Tau'ri into the Protected Planets Treaty. We need a group of System Lords to go and negotiate on our behalf."

After a couple moments of silence Lord Yu speaks.

"I will go"

"As will I" I speak.

"I shall go as well" speaks Cronus, who says that as if he is doing everyone a big favor.

"And I" Nirrti says almost before Cronus finishes talking.

Casting a glance at Nirrti I wonder what underhanded plans the bitch is already thinking about.

* * *

The members of the SGC are seated as Daniel Jackson brings up a picture of Cronus and begins his presentation.

"Cronus was amongst the earliest Greek Gods, one of 12 Titans who eventually ascended to supreme domination. He was god of Fate and eventually became father to Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and Hades. Now this last relationship may indicate a connection to the Goa'uld Sokar."

"Cronus is the most influential of the System Lords. It was he who originally banished Sokar. Cronus was also a mortal enemy of Apophis" Says Teal'c.

"Which may indicate why the System Lords didn't join in Apophis' attack on Earth."

"The System Lords reluctantly banded together to defend Goa'uld territory against outside threats such as the Asgard and Reetou. However they still battle amongst themselves for control of their own individual domains."

"The second Goa'uld representative we're expecting is Yu." Unfortunately, when Daniel Jackson says this he is looking towards Jack O'Neill.

"Me?" Jack asks.

"Yu is the name of the Goa'uld."

"Ah. Sorry."

"Also known as Yu the Great. He did not assume the role of a God per se but may have been one of China's earliest emperors. Legend says he possessed great mythical powers and sprang into the world from a dragon's body. Ancient scrolls say he founded the first recorded dynasty whose advances came about under harsh rule. However it should be noted that Yu did account for a number of positive influences."

"Thank you" Is muttered by Jack O'Neill. A look from Daniel shuts him up though.

"According to Thor's message, Yu is the most likely to favor this treaty, as his interests no longer reside in this area of the galaxy."

"Another one we haven't met but have a certain familiarity with. For those in the room that don't know, Nirrti is the Goa'uld who wiped out all but one survivor of P8X 987 along with four members of the SGC in an attempt to destroy Earth's Stargate."

"And the fourth Goa'uld Dr Jackson?" asks General George Hammond, the person in charge of the SGC.

"Raiden is the mythological Japanese god of lightning and thunder, often depicted as a demon beating drums to create thunder. We met him once and he helped us escape from a planet over run with Heru-ur's forces. Thor himself called this Goa'uld a "valuable ally", but he is unsure of how Raiden will vote."

* * *

I am the last of the System Lords to step out of the Stargate and into the SGC. Once we are welcomed the one known as Daniel Jackson leads us to our rooms. Hearing a commotion in the hallway, I rush out of my room only to come upon Cronus and the Shol'va Teal'c arguing in Goa'uld and Yu holding a security camera in his hand that appears as if it was just ripped from the wall. Once all is said and done it is agreed that the cameras will be removed from the System Lords rooms. When the other System Lords return to their quarters I turn towards Daniel Jackson and smirk.

"At least they keep you entertained."

* * *

As we take our seats I begin to wonder whose crazy idea it was to have Jack O'Neill speak on behalf of an entire planet. It's painfully obvious that he is pathetically unprepared for this summit.

"Hello, come on in. Have a seat. Thank you Doctor Jackson. Hello…Yu. Well, I guess we're just…"

Thor beams down in a flash of white light at the end of the table.

Thor greets us all and thanks us for the opportunity to negotiate for peace. After Yu says that we are prepared to hear the Asgard's proposal Nirrti speaks up in Goa'uld and a small argument has already started. Before order is restored to the meeting though O'Neill turns towards Thor and decides to speak out of turn.

"I thought we were all going to speak the same language here."

I'm barely able to stop a snort from escaping me when he says those words. Cronus stands up and after yelling at O'Neill leaves the room followed by Yu and Nirrti. Rolling my eyes, I follow them as well after winking at the human.

Over an hour later, after the other System Lords have finished their temper tantrum, we are once again seated and willing to listen to the Asgard's proposal.

"In return for Earth's inclusion in the Protected Planets Treaty, Addendum 10815, the Asgard will allow Goa'uld access to the passage of Nylor."

Yu speaks up.

"According to Treaty Law Section 326, no human planet will be allowed to advance technologically to a point where they may become a threat to the Goa'uld."

"That is correct" Thor replies.

"Definition of such threat shall rest solely in the hands of the System Lords" says Nirrti.

"What?" yells out O'Neill? "Sorry, may I ask a question?"

"The human representative is recognized."

O'Neill turns toward us and asks "are you saying you're limiting our development?"

With a smirk growing on his face Cronus answers the human.

"The treaty recognizes that the human species exists for the purpose of serving the Goa'uld as hosts and slaves."

Thor quickly speaks up.

"Do the System Lords accept the Asgard proposal?"

After we nod our heads toward Yu he speaks.

"The Goa'uld System Lords…accept the Asgard proposal. We demand one additional concession. We order the immediate and unconditional forfeiture of the Tau'ri Stargate. Both of them."

* * *

It isn't long until alarms are blaring through the facility and Cronus and Teal'c are discovered knocked out inside Cronus's room. I am standing next to the bed that Cronus is now lying in as Nirrti uses a Goa'uld healing device above him. She hands the device to the Tau'ri after a couple seconds.

"His injuries are too severe. The only way to save him is with a sarcophagus."

As Yu, Nirrti, and I leave the room I stop and look back at the humans.

"Nirrti has never been the best healer in my opinion" I say with a wink. Hopefully this will blow up in Nirrti's face without me having to lift a finger

Nirrti is brought into the room containing the Stargate as we prepare to make our leave. The Tau'ri managed to trick her into revealing her phase shifting technology and quickly captured her. For the Tau'ri's "assistance" in exposing Nirrti it is decided that we will accept the Asgard's proposal and allow the Tau'ri to keep their Stargate. Cronus gives one last warning to the humans and we leave the planet.

* * *

I have just arrived back on Nes'Rai when the Stargate receives an incoming wormhole. A shield, extending ten feet from the Stargates event horizon, comes up. A small package comes through the wormhole and before I have time to speak it explodes in a flash of light. Squinting my eyes, I see that the shield was able to contain the explosion and no damage was done.

"Someone trace the point of origin of this wormhole NOW."

"Already done My Lord, this attack came from the homeworld of the Goa'uld Sha'fesh, a minor Goa'uld with only three worlds and less than a hundred ships. Shall I send a force to take care of him My Lord?"

"No" I say; "Just dial that planet; I will deal with this personally." Besides, I figure, I can use this as a chance to really see what I'm capable of since my partial ascension.

I step out of the Stargate's event horizon on Sha'fesh's homeworld and I am met with a dozen staff blasts coming my way. With a wave of my hand the blasts are shot back toward the attackers at twice their initial velocity. Looking over at the few jaffa left standing a squeeze my fist, which cause their wind pipes to be brutally crushed. Ahead of me six Death Gliders are shooting through the skies and gaining distance on my position. I send a bolt of energy towards them that strikes the leading Death Glider and cause it to fold up like a crushed soda can. A wave of my hand causes another Death Glider to all of a sudden bank right, which cause it to crash into another glider and cause them both to explode with a small crash. Lightning flies from my fingers and strikes the remaining Death Gliders, frying their systems and the pilots to a crisp.

With a silent "pop" I apparate to a palace in the distance that is the home to Sha'fesh. As soon as I appear the jaffa guards are swinging their staves towards me but without an ounce of effort they are blown back into the walls with a sickening crunch. I stalk my way though the palace, killing any creature that dares get in my path, until I come before a large ornate door made out of gold. I blast the doors off its hinges and rush into the room.

Standing before me is Sha'fesh and a body guard the likes I have never seen before. The guard is covered head to toe in some type of black armor. The most worrying part about the guard though is the helmet's shape of a jackal; the jackal has always been a favorite of Anubis. The guard promptly fires an energy shot into Sha'fesh's shocked face. I send a blast of energy towards this warrior with the intent to just knock him out and I can't keep a surprised look from appearing on my face when the blast impacts the guard and washes harmlessly off of it. It now fires toward me and with a snarl of anger the blasts are redirected into the walls. Conjured chains shoot toward the Jackal Guard and wrap their way around its body, effectively capturing it.

Glaring into this creature's eyes I say "I have a lot of questions you're going to answer."

Grabbing a hold of the guard, I apparate us back to the Stargate. Before I cross through the wormhole I turn back towards Sha'fesh's palace and slam my fist down onto the ground. A crack begins to form from where I hit the ground and makes its way towards the palace. In the distance the palace starts shaking and then the ground literally opens up, the palace then crumbles into the earth with a rumbling roar.

* * *

Study of the guard I brought back from Sha'fesh's planet has left me with more questions than it answered. The guard was a servant of Anubis and was sent to Sha'fesh's world to force him into attacking me. Unfortunately that was all the information gained from the guard before it all of a sudden died; the creature's body was too unstable to live for a substantial amount of time. Study of the Anubis Guard's armor showed that it was made of a Kevlar-like woven fiber that absorbs energy, making them impervious to energy weapons such as staff weapons and zats, as well as firearms and explosives, including armor-piercing bullets, C4 explosives, Claymore mines, and even light missiles. The suit is also able to pass through most types of shields. Luckily, this weakness in our shields was easily fixed after the study of the suit, so now if one of the warriors comes to one of my planets it won't be able to just walk through the shield protecting the Stargate. Suits like the one worn by the Anubis Guard's are now being created and given to the elite soldiers in my empire for use. Unlike the Anubis Guard's suits, the ones in my empire are colored white but I kept the jackal shape of the helmet. I figure it will be a good way to piss off Anubis if he encounters my Jackal Guards in battle.

* * *

I arrive through the Stargate onto the Asgard's home planet, Othala, for the first time. The Asgard requested that I come here for a purpose of "great celebration". I am greeted by Thor who escorts me to the Asgard High Council. When we arrive Thor looks toward me and speaks.

"For a great many millennium the Asgard has been fighting two wars that seemed to be impossible to win, the war with the Replicators and the war against our own cellular degeneration. I am privileged to say that through the work of the Frigg and Heimdoll a cure has been found for our cloning problems. While we still may never be able to reproduce naturally the Asgard race now knows that if we manage to overcome the Replicators we will still live on."

I smile towards the group of Asgard in front of me as if I couldn't be happier for them but on the inside a bit of frustration is growing. I have been content with the knowledge that someday the Asgard would be defeated without any effort of my own, but now I learn that they have found a cure for their cloning problems when they only had a couple centuries left of life at most.

"If it was not for you and your efforts of returning the Asgard Frigg to us then we do not believe we would have managed to find the cure in time. It is for this that we thank you and wish to inform you that we have renamed our most advanced city ship in your honor, the city ship's name is Raiden City."

I guess that someday I will have to take a more active role in getting the Asgard out of the picture.

* * *

**Authors Note : Thanks again to reviewers, they got me motivated to write this chapter quickly.**

**To people that asked if Raiden still has his body, yes he does.  
**

**To people that asked if he will get a queen, I doubt it.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

**Ya I have decided I will stick with this story to the end.  
**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 7  
**

I grin as I go through the database, of an Ancient outpost, that I just discovered. The data says that this outpost was built after the Alterans returned to Earth, after abandoning their great city ship Atlantis, for reasons unsaid. My eyes light up as I come upon a vital piece of information, a gate address.

* * *

I have on me two potentias, the Alteran name for their glowing golden power sources, as I wait for an attempted connection to the Atlantis gate address. One of the potentias is the one that was once in the possession of Ra many years ago, the other was taken from the Ancient outpost I discovered. With a "whoosh" the gate engages and a stable wormhole is achieved. A probe is sent through the gate, and after everything is given the all clear, I signal for a group of jaffa and humans to start taking through supplies. I step though the wormhole and my servants are already getting set up. Systems are being brought online and a perimeter is set up. With a focus of my power I allow my senses to extend around me. Sensing some type of pedestal right in front of me, I force it up out of the floor and examine it. The pedestal seems to be some kind of control interface. I place my hand on the pedestal and my mind is flooded with information. I discover that the pedestal was in place so that if an Alteran ever returned to Atlantis they would be able to quickly take control of the city. Since I have the Ancient gene the pedestal recognized me as enough Alteran that I was able to take control. I found out that the city is currently resting at the bottom of the ocean and with the city's systems being turned back online the remaining power will be used up fairly quickly. I hurry down the hall until I come upon a transporter, and after inputting a command, I am standing outside of the power control room. As I step forward the door to the room automatically opens and I rush inside. I quickly swap out the two depleted potentias for the two charges ones in my possession. Knowing that I now don't have to worry about the ocean to come crashing through the windows I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

An entire week has passed since I first stepped foot onto Atlantis. In that time the city has been raised to the surface of the ocean, a creature that absorbs energy was found and destroyed, a gate ship built to be able to travel through time, and dozens of Ha'tak and Rai'tak arrive bringing plasma cannons, defense satellites, and towers to form a shield around the planet. Scans of the ocean detected a drilling platform, which was quickly brought back online, and a crashed Wraith cruiser containing a single survivor, a wraith queen. After going through the city's database it was discovered that the wraith are the reason that the Ancients abandoned Atlantis in the first place. The Wraith are a vampiric hive-based species that harvest the 'life-force' of other humanoid beings for nourishment through suckers on their right hand palm. The Ancients were beaten in a war against the Wraith many years ago. The Ancients, while having a huge technological advantage, were too outnumbered to overcome the Wraith. The Wraith queen put up an exceptional fight and managed to kill three of my men before a jaffa blew her head to pieces with a pulse rifle. According to Atlantis's database this is not a good thing considering the death of a Wraith queen will cause the other Wraith in hibernation to awaken.

A hyperspace window opens up above the planet Lantea, the Ancient's name for the planet, and a Rai'tak appears hauling a discovered Alteran warship called the Aurora. A homing beacon was detected coming from the Ancient ship and a Rai'tak was quickly dispatched to check it out. It was a huge surprise to discover that the ship is full of an entire crew that placed themselves in stasis. After destroying a Wraith cruiser that arrived after detecting the beacon as well the Rai'tak was ordered to bring the ship and the crew back to Lantea, where the extremely aged Alterans will have their consciousness placed in a younger cloned body. Placing them in a younger cloned body is made possible by the Asgard's willingness to share with me their cloning and conscious transferring technology. When I informed them of why I required those pieces of technology they seemed exceptionally willing to help.

After the crew of the Aurora was transferred to younger bodies I explained to them everything that had happened in the time they had been in stasis. After a lot of talk the captain of the Aurora, whose name is Jomaw, agrees that he and his crew are willing to serve my empire as long as they are allowed to continue fighting the Wraith.

I and Jomaw are walking down the pier that the Aurora is docked when I speak up.

"I hope you are still willing to be the captain of the Aurora."

"Of course, although I don't see how she will ever be fit for fighting again in her condition."

I smile as I place my palm upon the outer hull of the ship.

_Repairo_ I silently cast.

It is with unbelievable amazement that Jomaw watches as my power causes the ship to repair itself into pristine condition.

* * *

I stare down at the big gaping hole which was once covering a buried Ancient city ship. The city was discovered being used by this planets "Royal Family" who were using the drones to keep the villagers under control. The Royal Family was quickly kicked out and a major excavation project was put underway. The city actually turns out to have only minor damage after it is dug up and repairs should have it in pristine condition before the week is over. A lucky find in the power room was a dozen spare potentias placed in storage.

A jaffa sees me and quickly runs over.

"Sir, we have managed to find the city's name in it computer. Its name is Lemuria."

Lemuria, I muse, it has a nice ring to it.

* * *

"My Lord, we have been trying to use the city's ship recall system to find any more Ancient ships still in the galaxy. We have located four ships. One is on the planet of a former Alteran outpost, one is drifting in the middle of space, another is crashed on an uninhabitable planet, and the last is in the void between this galaxy and the Milky Way. The one in the void seems to be in use and is moving at ninety nine point nine percent the speed of light."

"Send ships out to all of the locations and retrieve them immediately."

* * *

Lemuria is currently on flight to Nes'Rai, after its repairs. The other Ancient war ships have been retrieved and repaired; the one in the void contained a full crew of Alterans that, after some help convincing from Jomaw, were welcomed into my empire. The outpost that was housing one of the ships turned out to be a construction base. After bringing the locals into the empire, which includes the normal mind interface download, the outpost was brought fully online and it has begun construction of drone weapons and potentias. Unfortunately, it takes approximately three months to build just one potentia. The outpost was powered by a dormant super volcano it is built upon, but it is decided to install a naquadria generator to power the facility as to not risk reactivating the super volcano.

An extra shield has been placed on Lantea that covers the entire mainland. This shield is necessary to protect the populations and infrastructure, that's being built, from the huge mega storm that ravages across the planet every twenty years.

Two hundred Ha'tak, three hundred Al'kesh, one hundred Rai'tak, and two hundred Orak'tak have arrived above Lantea, in the Pegasus Galaxy. I also have five Alteran Warships. It's time to take on those disgusting creatures called the Wraith.

"We are going to take the first strike against the Wraith, we have to hit them hard and show no mercy in the battles to come. You all have your targets, now let's kill some Wraith."

Based on my data there are approximately eight hundred Wraith hive ships in the galaxy. Groups of my ships are going to do a huge preemptive strike against the enemy. Hopefully we will catch them with their pants down so to speak. I myself am leading a group against one of the Wraith's largest hives.

* * *

Deep in Wraith territory twenty hyperspace windows open up, out of which come me group of ships which includes five Ha'tak, eight Al'kesh, five Orak'tak, three Rai'tak, and the Alteran warship Aurora.

"Launch Death Gliders and get me a complete reading on the enemy's forces."

"Gliders are launched and the enemy forces include nine hive ships and twenty four cruisers. They are launching fighters as well."

With frightening precision the three Rai'tak's main weapons take aim and cut through three of the enemy hive ships. The Ha'tak and Orak'tak slice through the Wraith's cruisers with brutal efficiency. Drone weapons launch from the Aurora and take out another two of the hive ships.

"Sir, Orak'tak number three's shield is down to forty percent and is pulling out of the fight."

One of the Wraith cruisers takes advantage of the Orak'tak's weakened state and heads on a straight course towards it while firing energy blasts along the way.

"Destroy that cruiser now" I yell out.

Shots fire toward the cruiser but it, with graceful skill, manages to outmaneuver the attacks heading for it and proceeds to plow into the side of the retreating Orak'tak. The Orak'tak's already weakened shields shatter upon impact and both ships go up in a fiery death.

"Sir, I huge mass of Wraith fighters are heading straight for us in a suicide run. Most of them will be shot down but a large number will still make it though."

Snarling at the approaching Darts, the name of the Wraith fighters, I rise out of my chair. I stretch my palm in front of me and a huge ball of lighting starts to form in front of my ship. With a feral grin, I push forward, which cause the ball of lighting to shoot out toward the approaching Darts. Every Dart that is touched by the lighting blows up in a flash of blue light.

Out of my ship come hundreds of glowing drones; the drone weapons were discovered to be so powerful that all my ships are now being upgraded with them. The drones fly toward the remaining hive ships and tear them to pieces. Soon my forces have wiped out this portion of the Wraith.

"Status report."

"Sir, we lost an Al'kesh and an Orak'tak, twenty Death Gliders, and one of the Ha'tak took some major damage."

"Send the Ha'tak back to Lantea for repairs, the rest of us are going to the next target."

* * *

The initial attack on the Wraith cut down the approximate number of hive ships down form one thousand to only four hundred. While my forces took many loses as well, it's considered a huge victory in this war.

For the next phase of this war, I sent a transmission out, to the remaining Wraith forces, that imitated as if it came from a hive ship right before it was destroyed. The transmission revealed that my forces are located on Lantea and that only thirty ships are guarding it. This is false information though; in all actually I have hundreds of ships guarding it. The Wraith, seeing this as an opportunity to destroy the ones responsible for destroying half their forces, took the bait and now have a force of one hundred and fifty hive ships headed for an attack on Lantea. With the number of ships defending the planet, the defense satellites, and the planetary plasma cannons ready for the attack the Wraith are headed right into a slaughter house.

While the attack on Lantea is going on, which I trust my servants to take care of, I am in a cloaked Rai'tak over forty thousand light years away. The remaining Wraith forces are meeting here on the request of one the most influential Wraith Queens, who is currently fighting a losing battle against the _Imperious_ Curse.

"Have all the Wraith forces arrived?"

"Yes, My Lord. All Wraith forces are accounted for."

"Then fire the package and get us out of here."

Out of my ship a small rocket flies toward the sun. My ship quickly jumps into hyperspace and the Sun explodes wiping out the Wraith forces and anything else in its solar system.

* * *

The destruction of the Wraith has caused the beings of this galaxy to flock to me. Many different groups of humans have joined me including the Athosians, a group of hunters, farmers, and traders from the planet Athos, the Satedans, a group of advanced military people from the planet Sateda, the Genii, a military society that built their entire civilization underground to hide from the wraith, the Travelers, a group of humans who lived their entire lives aboard space ships to avoid cullings by the wraith, the Olesians, an advanced society that had an agreement with a Wraith where they sacrificed their worst criminals to the Wraith for feeding, the Hoffins, a group of humans that have been trying to make themselves immune to wraith feeding, and many other civilizations of humans throughout the galaxy. Being contacted by a rogue group of Asgard that had split off from the Ida Galaxy's Asgard many years ago lead to many future possibilities being opened up. After much negotiating, which is speeded along when I reveal I have access to a permanent cure for their cloning problems, the rogue group of Asgard join my empire. With these Asgard now serving me it may allow a way for me to not be forced to destroy the Ida Galaxy Asgard. I know the Asgard in Ida will always be a threat to my ambitions to rule, but with these Asgard that have now joined me I may be able to force the Ida Asgard into "new management" so to speak.

With the Wraith now gone this dwarf galaxy is an untapped gold mine. There is no one around that can oppose me as I conquer world after world and bring them into my empire. The galaxy's resources have been practically untouched because of the fact that the Wraith were able to grow most of their technology.

* * *

I step out of the Stargate on the planet Asuras and smile at the glaring robotic life forms that call themselves the Asurans. The Asurans are a technological life-form originally created by the Lanteans, or Alterans if you prefer, as a means of fighting the Wraith. However, when they concluded that the Asurans would not be the weapon they sought, the Lantean Council sent a fleet of Aurora-class battleships to Asuras, wiping out the laboratory and the nanites, and deleted all references to the project from their database, save for Asuras' Stargate address. But, one of the Alterans to join my empire knew about the project, so I had a team sent to the planet to see if anything was left behind. It was with great surprise that it was discover that some of the nanites survived, and began to replicate again which resulted in the Second Birth of the Asurans. After the Lanteans lost the war and returned to the Milky Way galaxy, the Asurans began to attack the Wraith. The Wraith created a shut down code that deactivated their directive to attack them. This resulted in them returning to their homeworld where they isolated themselves to that planet alone.

"I see you are all happy to see me" I say with as much enthusiasm I can muster.

I know that their programming prevents them from harming me, because of my newest cloned body made using Alteran DNA.

I make my way through the city until I come to the room holding the Asuran's base code. Walking to a control panel I input a program that will cause the nanites in the Asurans to break apart. It's a mystery to me why the Lanteans didn't shut down the Asurans this way in the first place, but maybe they were to afraid to step foot on Asuras with the Asurans knowing they were going to be shut down. I would normally use these Asurans for my own purposes but I believe that they are too much of a risk to allow existing at the moment.

"Please reconsider what you're..." an Asuran starts to plead only to be interrupted when I input a command and he crumbles apart.

* * *

**Please review! Any ideas you provide will always be considered.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a little of the plot.**

**This story is inspired by the stories Stargate: Galactic Imperium, Lightning Fervor, and Empress in the Shadows.**

* * *

**A Goa'uld's Life**

**Chapter 8  
**

When I see Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri walk in behind Yu I almost choke on my wine. Wondering what he could possibly be doing here, and why Yu would go along with it, I reach out to his mind with _Legilimency_ and search for the answers. A frown crosses my face when I see that he plans to use a symbiote poison to assassinate all of the Goa'uld System Lords. He used some type of drug to fool Yu into thinking he is his loyal servant Jarren. I wrap my power around me, protecting me in case he releases the poison. He finally notices me and I see him reach for something in his pocket but before he has a chance to use what is in his hand Yu speaks up.

"This has gone on long enough. We must determine who is responsible for these attacks."

"The coward refuses to show himself. He only strikes with his ships never with ground troops" Ba'al adds.

Yu turns a glare toward the rest of us.

"None of you have seen the faces of the enemy jaffa?"

Bastet seems almost afraid to speak up but says "I have. When my outpost at Zeldor came under assault, my First Prime managed to disable and board one of the enemy ships".

"Did you take any prisoners?"

"They fought to the death. Most had been in service of Cronus and Sokar. But one bore the mark of Olokun."

Yu demands of Olokun "How do you explain this?"

"One of my motherships was surrounded by the enemy. Instead of dying with honor, the cowards surrendered and were taken. They may well have switched their allegiance."

"And you expect us to believe this?" Ba'al drawls out.

"I too have suffered at the hands of this unseen foe. How dare you accuse me!"

"My Lords" the human slave at the door speaks "The final guest has arrived".

A tall red headed beauty walks in with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I hope I'm not missing all the fun."

"Welcome Osiris" I speak for the first time of the meeting.

"I thank you for honoring my request."

"Normally your petition for a seat at this conference would not have been considered. Of course the current situation is far from normal."

"I think you'll find I have much to offer. Shall we proceed" Osiris says with a confidence that can't be matched.

* * *

"Weakness is befalling the System Lords. If this tenuous alliance crumbles it will leave the Goa'uld vulnerable to threats that exist outside this galaxy. We must put aside our differences and individual struggles for power to strengthen the Goa'uld and ensure our supremacy over those who threaten our domination."

I have to admit that Osiris really knows how to work a crowd.

"You speak of grand principle..." Yu begins.

"But you have no official seat here." Ba'al finishes.

"Then I ask you to officially recognize my status here."

I really hope she doesn't expect my vote if she is here for who I think she is here for.

"What do you offer as support for your claim for position as System Lord" Ba'al questions.

"Nothing, I am here to represent the vote of another."

"Whom do you serve" I speak in whisper but it is heard clearly by all.

She smirks while looking toward Yu and myself.

"Anubis."

The chaos that one name created is astounding. Ba'al jumps from his seat claiming that she is lying, Olokun slams his fist upon his chair, and Yu is yelling out that he is dead.

Smirking, Osiris looks at Yu.

"That was what you assumed after you attempted to murder him. Was it not enough that he was banished from the System Lords?"

"Never to be allowed to return" I state.

"That was long ago and only one System Lord remains from that time. He has sent me to ask that you accept him back or…place yourselves at his mercy."

* * *

I am in my quarters when Osiris barges in unannounced.

"Why do you disturb me?"

"To insure that you accept my vote on behalf of Anubis."

"There is nothing you can say to win my vote Osiris."

She straddles me and whispers in my ear "then how about without words".

As she presses her body against mine and my hands settle on her hips, I can't help but think that my weakness for a woman's body is going to get me killed someday.

* * *

"By a count of seven to one, Anubis is awarded the status of System Lord and welcomed back among those that lead the Goa'uld. Osiris will be allowed to vote on his behalf."

"You shall not regret this" is spoken by Osiris

"May we rule forever" Ba'al says.

"There is much to discuss in that regard" says Olokun

"But first" Bastet speaks with an excited gleam appearing in her eyes.

Ba'al opens his hands and looks toward the ceiling as he starts a short prayer in Goa'uld. "Lor kor harak. Sha mel."

A vat filled to the brim with Goa'uld symbiotes is ringed in. As I, and the rest of the System Lords, grab hold of a symbiote I wonder how long it will be until Anubis decides to turn on the rest of the System Lords. With that thought still in my mind, I bite into the screeching symbiote.

* * *

I can tell the Tau'ri are truly amazed as we fly over one of my cities, on the planet Langara. Less than a week ago the Stargate activated on Langara, and after seeing how much more advanced my empire is compared to the other Goa'uld, they asked to open up negotiations. SG-1 and another have just come through the gate and I saw it prudent to have them flown around the city before we begin our negotiations. It isn't long before the flight is over and we are seated in an office in the cities command tower.

"So let us begin, as you know I am Raiden" I introduce myself.

The man that accompanied SG-1 stands up.

"Hello, my name is Richard Woolsey and I am the negotiator selected by the United States Government. Let me say what an honor it is to meet you."

"Let's cut the pleasantries here and get down to business" I say, "what could you possibly offer me"?

"Yes well, we have a list of every gate address in this galaxy. There are millions of gate addresses not even known to the Goa'uld."

I give him an odd look at this, it isn't that difficult to write a program that will create a list of the Stargate addresses if you have a decent knowledge of the Stargate's inner workings.

"I already have a list of the Milky Way's Stargate addresses."

"I also have information, which includes their last known locations, of every civilization ever encountered by Earth. We even have knowledge of beings more advanced than your average Goa'uld, for instance there are the Tollan, the Aschen, the Tok'ra, the Nox, and the Asgard."

"You can't do that" is yelled out by Jack O'Neill.

"The U.S. government has decided that I can Mr. O'Neill" he says.

Woolsey looks back toward me "surely this is worth something to you".

"Three Ha'tak, four Al'kesh, and five Tel'tak, all of which are the same standards as your average Goa'uld's. And you must agree to never use these ships against my empire in any form whatsoever."

I can see that my offer has surprised the hell out of them. This is probably much more than they had ever hoped to get out of these negotiations.

Woolsey clears his throat.

"I believe we have a deal."

Of course giving them these ships benefits me just as much as them. These Tau'ri seem to have a knack for causing chaos wherever they go and this will allow them to cause even more trouble in the galaxy without the other System Lord's ire being directed towards me.

* * *

I didn't actually expect for the information from Earth to include anything I would find useful but I find myself pleasantly surprised. The most intriguing thing is the information about the Aschen.

The Aschen are an advanced Human species that have developed technology ahead of the Goa'uld. They are not explorers, and are hesitant to travel outside their own Confederation. However, they are quite interested in increasing their knowledge about the rest of the galaxy. Aschen personality is quite different when compared to those of the Tau'ri, and most other encountered human civilizations. They have little to no personality, or even emotions in general; they lack a sense of humor and can appear quite arrogant. The Aschen compensate for these faults with their extreme intelligence and practicality.

Because of this practicality, the Aschen tend to think on a long-term basis, sometimes planning centuries ahead. As a result, the Aschen are renowned for their patience. Also, they are very perceptive, and can recognize problems long before they present themselves as such.

Aschen fashion consists predominantly of grey uniform-like tunics. They are also sensitive to loud sounds, such as gun shots.

The Aschen are the leaders of their own Confederation of planets, mainly located in close proximity to the Aschen homeworld. Most of these planets are primitive farm worlds and have very few Aschen living on them. Crops from these planets are transported back to their homeworld via the Stargate to meet the Aschen populace's requirements. The Confederation seems to be a collection of races that the Aschen have conquered, or are in the process of gradually conquering.

The Aschen usually invite newly-discovered worlds into their Confederation by sharing their advanced technology with them, only to gradually eliminate the population and use the member world for their own purposes. Earth almost became a member of this Confederation before uncovering the true plans the Aschen had with the planet.

This civilization is too advanced, and to much of a threat, to just leave alone. Besides, I'm sure they will make a fine addition to my empire.

* * *

With many flashes of light my fifty Ha'tak and fifty Rai'tak drop out of hyperspace above Aschen Prime, the homeworld of the Aschen. I know that if I conquer this world the other worlds in the Aschen Confederation will easily join me.

"Send a message to the planet demanding their immediate surrender."

"They aren't responding Sir, and ships are leaving the planet and headed this way."

I look at a hologram of the largest ship coming towards my fleet. The ship is massive in the shape of a crescent with a center spire extending outwards.

"Rip them apart"

It's a massacre after that. Plasma launches from my ships and blast through the enemy ship's shields and hull. Ship after ship is destroyed by my forces and they continue fighting this losing battle. The enemy has tried everything, including suicide runs which never succeed in even getting close enough to my ships to be a threat before they are shot down.

"My Lord, we have received a transmission from the planet. They are surrendering."

"As I knew they would."

* * *

"So, how did you end up here" I ask as I take a seat beside Daniel Jackson.

He turns to look at me and a look of shock appears on his face.

"You're an Ascended Being, how is this possible?"

"I'm only half, and you didn't answer my question."

"Oh right, well I was dying, after taking a staff blast to the chest, and Oma Desala came to me and helped me ascend. What do you mean only half?"

"I mean just that, I am partially ascended. It pretty much means I am a weaker Ascended Being still connected to the physical plane. It gives me some leeway compared to the other Ascended. For instance, I can use my Ascended abilities in the physical plane of existence."

"And since your here I assume you're able to project yourself here as your please."

"That is correct Daniel Jackson, although I am not allowed access to their knowledge nor am I able to use anything I may learn here, which isn't much anyways considering how much they limit me."

"Raiden" comes from behind us.

I don't even turn around as I respond "Oma, how are you?"

"You will stay away from Daniel."

"Come now Oma, I am simply speaking to the boy."

"Leave now; this is your only warning Raiden."

"Alright I'm leaving" I say, but I give Daniel parting comment before I go "They aren't omnipotent no matter how much they like to pretend they are, you just got to find a time when they aren't looking."

* * *

"So every Replicator in currently locked in a time dilation on that planet?"

"That is correct" the Asgard Thor replies to me.

"Well now is as good a time as any to get rid of them."

With a mental command a blue light shoots out of my ship and plows through the planet until it reaches the planet's core. We watch as the planet cracks and then implodes in on itself, ridding the galaxy of the Replicators.

* * *

I have been invited to the Asgard's planet, Orilla, for a celebration for the defeat of the replicators. Right now the Asgard Frigg is giving me a tour of the city ship they named after me.

"What is in this room" I ask pointing toward a pure white door ahead of us.

"That is the city's emergency command center; in there a single entity can control all functions of the entire city."

"Can we go inside; I would love to have a look at it?"

"No, that room is restricted."

"How unfortunate" I say.

_Stupefy_, I silently incant. Frigg drops to the ground out cold. I walk up to the door, which I force open with my power, and alarms start to go off around the city. I walk inside and find a room completely empty except for an Asgard Core. I let my magic flow out of my body and into the device, taking control of the cities' many systems. Activating the Asgard beams I transport every being in this city to a clearing over ten miles away. The stardrive activates, and the city rises from the ground and, with amazing speeds, shoots out of the planet's atmosphere and jumps into hyperspace. As soon as I have the city in hyperspace over half the ships in my empire drop out of hyperspace above Orilla.

* * *

"Unfortunately My Lord, the Asgard would never surrender. After we managed to take out their defenses, instead of allowing themselves to be placed under a Goa'uld's control, they blew up their planet, committing mass suicide."

"How many forces did we lose?"

"Over a hundred ships My Lord."

I grimace at this; I lost way too many forces to consider this a true victory.

"What of Anubis, what has he been up to?"

"Anubis has been causing much disorder among the Goa'uld. After he managed to get his hands on the Eye of Ra, the other System Lords banded together and managed to destroy his command ship. Unfortunately, he escaped and is now planning to attack Tau'ri within four days time."

This would be a perfect opportunity to take on Anubis when he arrives at Earth, but with my recent losses I know I'm hesitant to enter another fight so soon.

"Get me all the information you can on the force Anubis is going to take to Earth."

* * *

I step out of the Stargate's event horizon to be greeted by a group of guards pointing their guns at me.

A door to the side of the room opens up and Samantha Carter enters.

"How did you stop the iris from closing?"

I just smile and say "magic".

She rolls her eyes and asks "why are you here"?

"To warn you that Anubis plans to attack Earth in less than three days."

"We already know; let's continue this conversation in a meeting room."

* * *

My fleet is in orbit, cloaked, above Earth. After removing the knowledge from O'Neill, which he got download into his mind from an Ancient repository, I offered to protect Earth from Anubis's fleet. Based on my information Anubis is only bringing around thirty Ha'tak to this fight.

"My Lord, Anubis's fleet should be arriving at any moment."

"Good, as soon as he arrives I want all ships to fire drone weapons; don't give them a chance to even fire back."

It isn't long until Anubis's forces arrive and my fleet immediately uncloak. Golden lights launch from all my ships, travelling at tremendous speeds towards their targets. The drones phase through shields and deliver death upon Anubis's forces.

"All ships have been destroyed."

I don't even acknowledge the jaffa talking to me; I have my eyes shut searching for Anubis's location. My eyes burst open and a white light envelops me. I phase though the ship and launch out into space where I can feel Anubis's energy. Spotting a swirling dark energy ahead of me, I collide with it and we fight. Anubis is no match for me though. Soon Anubis is no more and I reappear on one of my ships.

"Now there is no one able to challenge me."


	9. Chapter 9

I am going to be doing a major rewrite to this story. It will be much longer and (hopefully) much better. When I'm am prepared to post the new chapter 1 I will delete all the current chapters and replace the first one with the new chapter. That is all.


	10. New Version

**A new (and better) version has been posted, you can find it on my profile as soon as the site updates and shows it.  
**


End file.
